Three Girls And A Moose (Jori Style)
by spezria26
Summary: A Challenge created by 'screwyoureality' where Tori and Jade have been secretly dating for months, and after they have a fight Moose comes into the picture. Trying to make each other jealous, things get messy. First scene is inappropriate but the rest of the story is pretty much T.
1. Chapter 1: For Me?

Three Girls and a Moose

She rubs her thigh in between my legs, making me gasp in response. "Do you like that?" She asks. I can only nod mutely as she holds my hands hostage above my head. Her lips meet mine with a ferocity I just can't resist. I automatically kiss back. She tastes like… mmmm, black coffee mixed with a hint of vanilla. I love this taste. It makes me feel important. She wears this taste only for me.

Her skillful tongue penetrates my lips and enters my mouth. Suddenly, my world turns into a battlefield. It's tongue against tongue. I give up quickly, unable to fight her anymore. She wins the battle. The soft, muscle probes my mouth and holy fucking hell it tastes amazing. Something about her makes me go weak at the knees and give into her seductions.

I continue to grind against her thigh. I'm embarrassingly wet but my need outweighs my humility. Anyways, Jade seems to think that whenever I'm mortified or feeling awkward it just makes it so much better I'm willing to do almost anything to keep Jade happy.

Suddenly I feel warmth encompass your breasts and I can't even think anymore. The only words beating through my head are Jade, more. Jade, more. She slowly takes off my bra and I can't resist anymore. My hands, which she's no longer holding so that she can massage both of my breasts, go down to run through her hair. Instantly she stops groping me, pulls her thigh away, and I'm left grinding down on nothing but air. You need friction. "Jade," I whine.

"No, you don't get to touch me," said Jade. She smiles wickedly.

"Jade," I continue to complain.

"No!" she smiles a sick, twisted smile that just turns me on even more. "Now, beg me to come back to you."

I stand up, resisting the giant throb down below. I can do this. I can stop this. She doesn't own me like a piece of meat. I can still keep my dignity intact. I'm not just her broken toy that bends to her will. Yet, I find myself saying the broken words, "Please Jade."

"Please what?" Her eyebrows go up, wickedly.

"Please…" I'm hesitant to say the word. I hate swearing. I mean, really think it's genuinely filthy. I wasn't raised in the ghetto and I know how to speak properly. I mean, yeah I swore when I was so close that I couldn't even control what I was saying, but right now. If I say it now, I'll just feel so dirty. "No, I won't say it," I reply adamantly.

"Oh?" Jade grabs the handle on her bedroom door and opens it. I watch just as she's about to click-clack away on her heels. I know that as soon as she takes one step out of our secret, little place that it'll be over. The romantic, sexy, totally into me Jade will be gone and we will go back to our little façade. She'll go back to fake-hating me and I'll go back to trying to be friends with her. I can't let that happen. I can't just loose her again like that, not when I have a choice.

"Wait," I say. She stops and she pulls her foot back. She doesn't turn around. She doesn't say another word. She just stops and waits for me to say it. I know I have a limited amount of time before she just keeps walking away anyways. So I say it. I say the vulgar words that I know she wants to hear. "Jade, please fuck me."

She turns around slowly, sexily. I can't help but lick my lips and imagine her turning around like that, naked. Another rush of wetness comes. "I thought you'd never ask." A wicked grin lights her face and in a flash she's before my eyes. She pushes me back onto her bed. Her right hand has traveled down to my center and she's rubbing it through my underwear. I can't even explain how amazing it felt. I keep my hands up and away from her, even though I desperately want to run my fingers through her soft, black mane and then fondle her D-Cup breasts, but I don't. I resist. I stop myself.

"J-J-Jade," I moan out.

"Do you like that?" Jade asks, rubbing harder. I hum a yes. "Do you like this?" I'm about to ask what, but then she rips away my jeans and my panties all at the same time and I know what she was talking about.

"Do you like this?" she asks again, more forceful this time. Her fingers play with my clit as another one teases my center. I only nod my head; unable to make any plausible words come out. "Answer me with words!"

I try, but all that comes out is, "Ye-ohhhh!"

She pulls away. "Answer me," she says angrily.

"Y-Yes," I finally breathe out, astounded by the lack of Jade.

"Good." She goes back to teasing me with one hand and groping my breasts with the other. Slowly her mouth goes and teases my nipple.

"Yeeeesss!" She bites down and I can't resist screaming out so loud that the people in Texas could probably hear.

"Jade, stop teasing," I demand.

She gives me an innocent, toddler-like looks that disturbingly reminds me of Cat. "What ever do you mean?" She asks in her 'Tori' voice. Is it so wrong that I find myself such a turn-on?

"You know what I man," I growl.

"I'm afraid I don't," she teases. "You're going to have to tell me exactly what you mean."

"I want you to stick your goddamn fist into my tight little cunt and make me cum!" I yell.

"With pleasure," she replies evilly. Suddenly a pain enthralls my body and I feel like I can't stand. Then I get used to it and Jade starts pumping her entire fist in and out of me. It feels so amazing, too much for words. My brain goes numb and I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I vaguely recognize the words, "Harder. Faster. Jade. Yes." However, I'm still not quite sure I'm saying them. Still, I look down at Jade's sexy expression as she stares at me and I know I'm doing something right.

Suddenly, the feeling of her fist is gone and she goes down. The sight of her head between my legs almost makes me come right then and there. "You're so wet," she mutters. She licks off each of her fingers, lathered with your pre-cum, and god I didn't know it was possible to be this turned on. The warm wet feeling of her tongue comes up and meets my sex and I know that it'll only be a little longer until I cum. She slowly sticks her tongue in, searching for my G-Spot. It feels amazing and I can't help but start bucking my hips to the rhythm. Suddenly, you feel it. She's found it.

"Jade, I'm going to cum," I say breathily.

"Good baby," she says. Her tongue keeps thrusting into me and her fingers come up to play with my clit. That's my breaking point. I feel it. A powerful orgasm overcomes me and I scream out from all the pleasure. I close your eyes, the feeling of perfection too overwhelming. She keeps thrusting into me and even though I can't see it you know she's devouring every last drop of my love for her. The thought makes me so worked up that I wonder if it's possible to cum twice in a row, one right after the other. After a good three minutes I finally ride my orgasm out as Jade thrusts into me one last time.

I instantly start crawling over Jade, who is unfairly still completely clothed. "I think it's time that I pleasure you babe."

She pushes me away, which instantly worries me. Seeing the fear in my face she reassures me, "Not right now. It's not that I don't want you, I really do, but you're all sweaty and I just want today to be about you." I nod happily. Jade always did have a sweat phobia.

After a few minutes where we both cool down, just lying on her black sheets, I say, "That was amazing."

"Sure was, babe." She gives me a peck on the cheek and I love it. I forget how impermanent this feeling will be, and how as soon as she kicks me out later that I'll go back to bed, heartbroken. All I care about is the feeling of her next to me.

"I… I really like us… like this, together," I say.

"So do I," she laces her fingers with mine and I swear that we're like two puzzle pieces, destined to fit together. Her hand just fit with mine so… absolutely perfectly. She kisses me softly on the temple. Even though she's more into cruel, begging sex any other time when we're alone in our private world together she's quite possibly more romantic than Noah from the Notebook.

I cuddle against her. Even though I'm all gross and sweaty she still cautiously embraces me in her arms and we snuggle under the covers. She's the big spoon and I'm the little one. Her arm is draped around my waist and she's softly kissing my neck. It's quite possibly my favorite time of the day. Right after we've had sex and I've just experienced the best pleasure of my life, we cuddle and she holds me and I get to pretend it's just us. The world isn't yelling at us to conform to society, shouting at us to stop being lesbians. The pressures of what people will think aren't there anymore. It's just Jade and I against the world and nothing could ever mess it up. I think that feeling is the reason I say this, "Do you think that we could ever… tell everyone?"

Jade instantly moves her arm from around my waist and I regret my daring words. Our agreement is that we're secret. We can be as in-love with each other as we want, but we can't show it. We can go out on dates and hold hands and make out in front of people, as long as we're not in Hollywood. People can't know that we're together. Jade was afraid of the labels she'd get once she admitted to be a lesbian, and I admit, I was a little afraid too. So that was our agreement. We kept our relationship secret, and as long as it remained just between us everything was fine. "Tori, you know why we can't do that," says Jade, exasperated.

"I know, I know," I say. "I was just hoping…"

"What? Hoping what?" Jade shrieks at me and I cringe. I hate it when she's like this. When she's mad and angry and most of all, scared. "That as soon as we walk in together, making kissy faces and being in love that people won't judge us on the spot? That people won't start instantly labeling us?"

"I'm sorry," I say cowardly. I love Jade. I don't want to upset her… but I also don't want to give up my happiness for hers.

"Yeah, you should be!" I let my eyes drop sullenly.

"It's just…"

"Just what?" She has her hand on her hip and her gaze challenges me to say my all-too-optimistic thoughts.

"I don't even know if you love me," I whisper. I'm not even sure she hears. I look down at my feet, refusing to look at her. Two arms instantly wrap around my waist.

"Oh God Tori, don't you know that I love you?" She kisses me softly. "I love you more than the whole goddamn world."

I pull away from the comfort of her arms that I know will make me give into her sweet promises. "How do I know that?" I ask softly. "How do I know that you're not ashamed of me or something? How do I know that all I am to you is another fuck buddy?" Jade looks at me, aghast. Then again, Jade's probably the best actress on the West Coast, so whether or not she looks aghast means nothing.

"Is that really what you think?" She asks.

I look down dumbly at my feet. "I don't know…maybe."

"Tori, I love you with all of my being. I'd do anything for you. You're not just another great lay."

I look her straight in the eye. I know that territory may get dangerous as soon as I ask, but I have to. I can't keep going on like this. It's not living. It may not even be love. Love is shiny rings and flowers and kisses in the hallway, not closed doors and secretly playing footsie under the table because that's the most you can do without people getting suspicious. "If you would do anything for me, then why won't you tell people about us?"

A defeated look appears on Jade's face. "Tori…" She looks for the right words to respond with. "It's just… all the looks, and the stares, and the fingers. I don't know if I could handle it. That's one of the reasons H.A was such a godsend. You told me about the people picking on you at Sherwood for being gay, how every day felt like a battle for why you should even live or die!"

"That was after Heather broke up with me," I say. "As long as we have each other, it doesn't matter." I'm practically begging on my knees at this point. "All those fingers and stares and rumors, I can survive as long as you're by my side."

It takes awhile before Jade responds. "I know you can survive. You're strong. You came out to your entire school. It's me… I'm not sure I can survive."

I look at her with pity and love and the wish that I could help her believe in herself, in her strength, like I do. "I know that I'm asking a lot. I don't expect you to come out all at once, although that'd be nice. I just want you to come out to someone, even if it's just to a fucking stuffed animal, because she you love me enough to do that for me. Even if it takes five years to come out to the world I just want you to put your faith in me, trust and love me enough so that you'll at least try." She just stands there, ashamed, and says nothing. That's what sucks. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't even try to complete my simple wish.

"If that's how you feel than I guess that I over-romanticized our relationship. If you're not even willing to come out to a fucking stuffed animal than I don't think I want anything to do with you," I say. Disgust and anger fills my voice.

I start to walk away but she calls me back, "Tori!" Her eyes are saddened and look like they've got the weight of the world on them.

"What?" I ask tiredly. I'm tired of all her games and tired of all this secrecy and the fact that I don't even know if she loves me even though I know that I'd catch a grenade for her any day.

"I'll… come out to Ralph," she says, motioning to one of her few stuffed animals. It's not her favorite though. It's one that fucking Robbie got her.

"No," I say. "That's not good enough. I want you to come out to Bunsy." Bunsy, her stuffed rabbit she's had since she was a kid, is probably her most cherished childhood possession.

A look of horror crosses her expression. She looks down at her feet and nervously asks, "Can't I come out to someone… easier?"

I roll my eyes. "God Jade! It's a stuffed animal! If you can't even come out to a fucking stuffed animal than we're not going to work." I start to stomp out of the room but Jade's hand catches my arm.

"Tori… don't leave," she says weakly. I know that if I turn around I'll give in. I'll forgive her and we'll go back to cuddling in bed, swaddled in all of our secrets until we eventually suffocate. I can't let that happen. So I take a deep breath and I pull away. I pull away from the girl that I've loved for the last two years. And I walk away.


	2. Chapter 2: Get Back

Jade West

Saturdays were our days. They were the days where I could go over to Tori's or she could come over to my place and we'd just hang out. Sometimes we'd make love but other times we'd just hang out and watch a movie or even just sit there in each other's embrace. Every moment was precious and every moment was one I can never forget. Even when Tori caught that nasty case of the flu where it hurt her just to talk I went over to her house and held her in my arms. I caught the flu the next day. That's why today sucks so much. Today is Saturday. This is the first Saturday she hasn't been faithfully by my side.

A feeling of pure numbness passed me yesterday. After she left me it was just motion after motion. Everything was a blur. When Schwartz, my butler/nanny, called me down for dinner I didn't even pay attention. It was just the movement of putting a fork into my mouth over and over again. Nothing was real. The rest of the day was like a hazy fog had settled over my brain and after dinner I just went upstairs and lay on my bed. I don't know when it happened but eventually I just fell asleep. My last thoughts were of Tori.

I stand up and march over to Bunsy, sick of this twisted feeling in my gut. I need to prove myself. I need to come out to Bunsy. I need to prove to Tori that I'm worth it. So I walk to the very back of my closet in a chest, where I keep all of my embarrassing, cherished memories I've only ever shown Tori, and of Schwartz who cleans out my room every month.

I look fondly at the old collection, filled with nostalgia. There was an old, sticky ring pop wrapper, that was the first thing my first boyfriend, Justin Bronx, gave to me. There was an old copy of 'Good Night Moon' that my dad used to read to me every night before that gold-digger José came into his life. She doesn't even like him; it's so obvious that a toddler could figure it out. There was a pair of fuzzy, cheesy socks that I hadn't worn in five years. It was the last gift my dad bothered to personally give to me as the two of us, and Schwartz, gathered around the Christmas tree. Finally there was a charm bracelet. It was the last thing my mother gave me, my real mother, before she died from cancer when I was seven years old. The possession I am looking for, Bunsy, catches my eyes and I grab her from the closet.

"Hey Bunsy," I say. The old bunny is torn and caked with dirt and is barely anything more than a few ragtag pieces of cloth barely kept together by a pair of eyes.

Bunsy doesn't say a word. She just gives me that understanding, sewed on smile and those comforting brown eyes that made me feel like everything would be okay. Even on those nights when dad came home drunk.

"Hey there," I say in a cowboyish manner meant to stall time. "I've… I've got something to tell you."

No response.

"Um… ya know that Tori girl?"

No response.

"Well… um… she and I…" I look into Bunsy's eyes. They're so open and comforting and they remind me of innocence and youth. To tell her would destroy her. It would destroy the memories of her and me together. She would judge me. She wouldn't see that little girl who ran to her with tears in my eyes and who she helped save every night. She would see what the rest of the world sees. She'd see a lesbian who needs to be changed. She'd see a dyke who needs to be 'straightened out' and sent away or get fucked by a real man. She wouldn't see me anymore. She'd judge me. I couldn't handle it. "We're becoming good friends," I finish. I am unable to confess.

The guilt eats away at me. I can't even tell a fucking stuffed animal. I quickly give Bunsy a kiss and store her back away in the back of my closet. God I hate this. I stood there like a fool and couldn't even tell my oldest friend? Why did I have to be such a coward?

Then I start to blame Tori. I start to resent Tori, something I thought I'd never do. I resent her for making me feel weak, for making me vulnerable, for making me feel the pain of heartache I vowed to never let back in after Beck left me standing, waiting by the door. I start to blame her for making me lie to the most reliable thing in my life. I start to hold her accountable for everything that's gone wrong. It's not my fault that we are unofficially taking a break; it's her fault for pushing me too much. It's her fault for trying to make me assent and change and do something I'm not comfortable with. If she can't accept me for me, every little thing I am, than we aren't meant to be.

I am Jade West. I am strong. I am powerful. I am the most legendary H.B.I.C to ever arrive at Hollywood Arts. My only weakness is Tori Vega… and she was perhaps the most dangerous weakness anyone can have. Because no matter how much I try to let go, try to blame her, try to start again without her, she'll always have a hold on my heart and I'll never be able to quite let go.

It's 11: 30am Monday. I am surviving without Tori. I am surviving because I am a survivor and I don't need Tori anymore… or at least, that's what I try to tell myself.

I stroll around the hallways. I've made it through half a day in the same building as Vega. I even saw her earlier, standing at her locker; the same perky smile on her face. She doesn't look any different. She doesn't look like her heart was broken at all. That's what hurts the most. As I stand here, trying not to run over and apologize and take her in my arms and promise her anything in the world just to get her back, she stands there, appearing unphased as ever as she talks to Robbie and André about tinklade.

'Come on Jade,' I coax myself, 'snap out of it. You need to be strong. You need to look like Vega. Keep your head. You can do it.' So I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and get ready to face a foe more vicious than the serial killer from 'The Scissoring.'

I try to walk down towards Tori, André, and Robbie as if nothing were wrong. Thankfully, from all the times where I had to resist not screwing Tori right in them middle of H.A before, I had learned a good deal of self-restraint. "So this Saturday night I'm going to be appearing in tinkle-aid?" I ask, trying to sound wazzed off. Normally I would be pissed, except I was too focused on Tori. Even though I wasn't looking at her, to remain inconspicuous, I caught glances of her from my peripherals.

Robbie gives me a dorky, all-too proud look as André adds, "Beck and I did not approve the name."

"When my brother was little he used to have a tinklade stand," cuts in Cat weirdly. "It was so cute. He used to sit there all day, yelling tinklade twenty five cents a cup!" She laughs her signature Cat laugh that is so happy and bubbly it only makes me feel even shittier.

"I hope you mean he had a lemonade stand," Tori responds.

Cat laughs that annoyingly addictive laugh and responds, "No." Of course not, Cat's brother is fucked up.

"Well… um… I'm getting kind of hungry. You guys wanna hit up Nozu?" Tori's ambitious to invite me along, even after everything.

What do I say? Should I respond? I really don't want sushi, but maybe fighting against her will look like I'm trying too hard. She'll realize something is severely wrong. If I just say 'yeah' it'll prove how indifferent I am to our 'break-up.' So I say it, I say yes.

"Oh come on, we always go to Nozu," complains Robbie. "I want a hamburger." I silently thank Robbie for speaking up and remind myself not to beat him up too bad the next time I feel the urge to severely maim him.

"Yeah, I need some beef and fat," André says, rubbing his belly.

"Ew," says the redhead, thoroughly disgusted. Tori and I both genuinely agree with her.

"Oh come on," Robbie says.

"We want sushi!" Cat argues.

"No we've had sushi three times this week already," Robbie argues.

"Come on, let's just go to Karaoke Dokie and get a burger," says André, fighting on Robbie's side.

"We're going for sushi," I say ending the conversation. Shit! Maybe that sounds like I'm backing Vega too much. Like I'm trying too hard to get into her good graces. I can just say that I'm not doing that to be with her, I'm doing that to show that I can agree with Tori and not be conflicted or kiss-uppy.

"Alright fine," says a dejected André

"Sushi at Nozu," replies the well-known wimp.

"Hey," says Beck, walking up to us.

"Oh hey," says Tori perkily. She knows it pisses me off when they talk. "You wanna come to Nozu with us?" I hate Tori sometimes! I can't help that I'm very… protective about her, I hate it when she talks to other guy/girls. She's bi-sexual so it doesn't matter what the gender, which just means I have more fucking competition for her heart.

"Oh I can't, my friend Moose just got here from Canada," says Beck, over pronunciating the 'C' in Canada.

"You have a friend named Moose?" Asks Tori, unabashedly laughing.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since Fifordoon," he replies.

"What's Fifordoon?" Cat asks the question we're all wondering. God Tori looks so sexy when she's confused. Why does she have to look so sexy?

"Oh, in Canada, that's what we call Kindergarten." FML! Beck is being all sexy and foreign; Tori can't resist foreign culture and shit like that.

"Wow, that's not interesting," I reply blandly, trying to make him shut up and sound less foreign-y. For the first time today Tori looks back at me, she gives me a 'did you really just say that' look. Me, being me, can't look up and meet her. When I don't look back her eyes droop a little bit and she turns around. Maybe she was hurting?

"So where's Moose?" Cat asks.

"Up on the roof, taking pictures of the Hollywood sign." Ugh! How very tourist of him.

"Well, uh, we're gonna be at Nozu if you wanna come join us later!"

"Beck cuts in, "Oh here he comes!" He points at the stairs and I just wanna throttle his neck for talking over Tori just to acknowledge this stupid Moose guy. Seriously, who names their kid after an animal?

"Oh hey all," he says. He seems friendly. I hate that. I guess most would call that good looking. He has crystal clear blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He wore a giant Elkwood Varsity jersey. If it had been seven months ago when I was still into guys I would've been all over him. Now I was only into Tori.

"Guys, this is my friend Moose," says Beck.

I look over at Tori to see what she thinks. And she couldn't have been more obvious about her attraction if she was holding up a sign that said, 'Moose fuck me now!' Obviously, this meant war. I could either attack Moose and give him such life threatening injuries that he would no longer be handsome or I could go into a jealousy war with Tori. Normally I'd choose the first one but then I'd need to clean off my scissors from all the blood, find a way not implicate myself with the crime, and it just seemed like way too much work. Jealousy war it is.

Putting on my best smile and my most sultry voice I reply, "Yeah, we know."

"From Fluffernugget," says Cat, twirling her hair trying to attract Moose's attention. Fucking hell! She has a thing for Moose too! Well then, I'll just have to beat them both.

"It's Fifordoon," says Beck with that smile he always used when he was correcting Cat.

"He sure is," says Cat, poking Moose in the stomach. God if those two get together we're going to have an animal named couple in H.A. That's almost as bad as Tori getting with Moose. Almost.

"Uh… Moose, we were all about to grab some," she snaps her fingers and gives him a flirty smile, "Sushi if you wanna come?"

"Uh… I'm not into eating raw fish," he replies. Ugh! Why would Tori have anything to do with this guy? He doesn't even like sushi! I wonder if he's even worth my time. "I'm more of a burger and fries guy."

Tori gasps loudly. She sounds like Vivien Leigh in 'A Streetcar named Desire.' Her voice is all breathy and over exaggerated. "Oh! A burger sounds great."

"Yes," I pitch in. Moose cannot forget about me. Tori's been hogging his full attention for nearly ten seconds. I know exactly how attractive she is, and if she wants him she can get him in ten seconds.

"So great," says Cat. "Let's go get burgers!" Cat couldn't pull of sexy with that voice. That's why this task will be a helluva lot easier.

"We could go to… Karaoke Dokie," I say, using the boys' idea. Eyes on me Moose! Eyes on me! Away from Tori! She's mine. Tori hand hits my arm lightly in agreement and I can't help but get a shiver down my spine. Touch me again! "I'll drive," I volunteer. Please Tori, please sit shotgun.

We all pile into my car. I'm driving, Beck is riding shotgun, Moose is in the back, Cat is so close to Moose that they're practically sharing the same seat (which says a lot because Moose is so big), André and Robbie are sitting comfortably, and Tori is literally sitting on Moose's lap. I try to drive as erratically as possible. Making sure I go crazy fast on every turn so that Tori falls off of Moose's lap.

"Jade," says Tori warily, "Could you please go a little slower?"

I turn up the radio. "Can't hear you!"

"Jade, stop being so childish," she says.

I turn down the radio. "I'm not being childish," I whine, sounding ten times more childish.

"Just because of what happened on Friday doesn't mean that you have to be all mean and angry."

"What happened on Friday?" André asks.

I ignore him. "Are you saying I'm mean and angry?" I ask.

"You know what I mean," says Tori, desperate to say the right thing.

"What happened on Friday?" André asks again.

"Nothing that concerns you," I reply. "This isn't about what happened on Friday," I say. It so is. "This is about safety. You're head will go out the window if you sit on Moose's lap."

"So now you care?" She accuses me of not caring? All I do is care and care and care. I care so much it hurts.

"I don't care." It hurts so much to say that I'm gripping my steering wheel just so I can hold onto reality and not take it back. "But if the cops find out you're sitting on his lap I'll be the one who gets ticketed." I play it off successfully.

"So you never cared?" Tori accuses me again. I remain silent. That's all I can do. If I say I care everybody will question me. If I say I care everybody will come down on me with the force of a thousand snowstorms. So even though it hurts both of us I don't say anything, I just remain silent. It's all I can do.

"I knew it." Her eyes glare at me. I wanna break down crying.

"What's going on?" Moose asks, looking between Tori and Beck.

"I'd like to know that too," says Beck, looking pointedly at me.

"Nothing," says Tori. She runs her fingers through his oily, blonde hair and it makes me sick just to watch. So I concentrate on the road. I look away from Tori who I can hear giggling at Moose's dumb jokes and Cat who fondles his arms. I still laugh when Moose tells the worst joke in history, trying to get his attention on me and not Tori, but it hurts. As I smile in the mirror so that Moose can see I notice how much it hurts. I just want Tori back, but I don't even know where to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Nozu's Sushi

Victoria Vega

This is my first Saturday alone. This is the first time in a long time, so long that I can't even remember when it first started, that I haven't been curled up in Jade's side watching a movie, or making sweet love to her. It's strange when that feeling of comforting familiar is gone, ripped away from you. I feel drawn to Jade, drawn to her side, like I need to be there now, but I know I can't. So I snuggle deeper down into the covers.

Under the covers is my own world. It's like the darkness is an entrance and only I can enter there. Reality can't follow behind, reminding me of the harsh truth I don't want to ever meet again. Under the covers I can block out the sunlight and envelop myself in memories and dreams of Jade. So I delve down deeper.

_"Jade," I yell. I throw a pillow at my girlfriend and that laugh that only appears when we're alone comes out and flitters through the air. "Don't be yucky!"_

_"Yucky?" She asks innocently. "All I suggested is that, since this is a sleepover just between friends, we do all the girly cliché's. Like... Compare boob size, make-out, give friendly back massages, jump in the sack, y'know." I beat her with my pillow again. _

_"Jade, you know we can't do that! My parents are downstairs," I hiss. _

_"And that matters because...?" With a sly smile and a twinkle in her eye she pulls me down on top of her and we begin fiercely making out. My entire brain is telling me to stop, that we could get caught, but my brain can go to hell. _

"Tori wake up, it's almost noon! You've slept half your day away," the calm and ignorant voice of my mother awakes me from my slumber. Ugh! What a beautiful dream where Jade was still ma belle. I flip over to check and see if my mom is right, low and behold the clock reads 12:03pm.

Groggily, I pull myself out of bed. I can't mope around about Jade all day, but I also can't think of anything better to do.

I shuffle over to my closet and thrown on a robe, why should I bother getting dressed? It's not like Jade's coming over. Therefore there's nobody worth looking good for.

I walk downstairs in a zombie-like stupor as I pour myself some Raisin Bran. A desolate feeling washes over my body as the breakfast cereal reminds me of that night at Sikowitz's. Jade was dressed up as a cute farm girl. It was one of the first nights she was nice to me. I remember the revealing outfit she wore, oh my god I swear I felt a rush down below when I first saw her. When she destroyed that car after her hand was burned it was SO sexy! I just wish she were here right now.

Determined not to let her overtake my day I walk over to the television and turn it on. Of course, the TV turns on to The Mountain of Arms. It's one of Jade's Top 5 Favorite horror films that she insisted I watch. Soon it hit a commercial break claiming it was, "Horror Movie Week" and how nearly every good channel would be broadcasting horror movies. Just great. Another thing to remind me of Jade.

I switch off the TV, realizing that all hope of that keeping me distracted is void and travel back up to my room, a bowl of Raisin Bran in hand. I walk over to my Pear Laptop and open it. The screen instantly buzzes to life and I'm met with a picture of me and Jade together. Damn it! Why did I make this my screensaver? It's a picture of us together at a carnival. I had taken it on my cell phone. It was one of the best nights of my life. I quickly slam the lid down and walk over to my bookshelf. There can't be anything over here that reminds me of Jade.

As I walk over and scan for a good book to read a particular novel catches my eye. It was the signed copy of "A Wrinkle In Time" that Jade had given me on my birthday. It was a first edition that Jade's rich bastard of a father had swung her. I stalk away from the bookshelf, why does everything have to remind me of her!

As I topple onto the bed more memories of the sexy and sinful deeds we'd committed there wash over my brain. There is nowhere Jade-free in my house. Even in my own shower I can't escape her because she and I had taken a shower in here together...and even done some other things in here if you know what I mean.

Eventually I'm stuck lying on my parent's bed in their room, the only place that doesn't hold memories of Jade. Even Trina's room has Jade's presence lingering still from that time we'd snuck in and sabotaged her curling iron. The next morning was hilarious when Trina shrieked about her hair care. I laugh. Even now Jade haunts me.

Finally, I just decide to screw avoiding her and the memories. I run out into Trina's car and go for a ride over to Jade's.

That's how I spend my afternoon, sitting in Trina's car, watching Jade through her window. I'm too cowardly too get out of the car. She doesn't do much, I see her dig in the back of her closet for something but at that moment I see Trina on my caller ID and a sense of duty from stealing her car makes me pick up.

"What do you want Trina?" I ask exasperatedly.

"You stole my car! Bring it back! I'm going to a party at Aaron's and I need it tonight," Trina yells in my ear over the phone. "If you bring it back under twenty minutes all will be forgiven."

Although I seriously doubt that I still decide to leave now and try to make it back in twenty minutes. I turn the keys in the car and the engine roars to life. I drive away before I'm able to see what she's pulled out of her closet.

Okay, so maybe I was just into Moose because I was trying to make Jade jealous. If I had met Moose before I met Jade then my feelings might've been genuine, but now that Jade is sort-of part of the picture I know that it's her heart, her touch, I crave. I don't want some giant boy with man hands to be lying on top of me, cutting off my breathing from his girth. Imagining the sex is just… ugh! It makes me shudder. Some people may find his large size and muscular figure attractive but I'm looking for somebody lighter, more delicate, who won't be sloppy when finishing me off.

Jade knows that I swing both ways, although I'm biased to girls. Something about their gentle touch and sexier figures makes them more appealing… the cherry Chap Stick definitely helps their cause as well. So the idea of me being into Moose isn't entirely insane. For me it's less about the gender, more about the person underneath. What sucks is that Jade swings both ways too, except she's less biased to girls than me.

I know that she's probably doing it for jealousy; actually, I know she's doing it for jealousy. Still, I can't help but wonder whether or not there might be a hint of attraction between the two. I've seen the way she looks at him and vice versa. What really hurt was when she confirmed that she doesn't care about me. I know it wasn't real, I know that I mean a hell of a lot to her, but she's just not brave enough to admit it.

"Uhh…There's no big tables so let's just take two," suggests Beck.

"I'll sit at that one over there," says Moose, pointing to the farther one. Whatever. I'll make her regret it. I'll make her come back to me… begging on her knees. I laugh at my own clever joke. Let the games begin! I run over to grab a seat next to Moose at the table.

I smile in triumph as I grab the seat that keeps Cat away from Moose. Jade appears with those beautiful, sexy purple highlights in her hair that I desperately want to touch, run my fingers through. Something about highlights just turns me on… especially purple ones. A feeling of victory runs through my bloodstream as Jade is forced to give up the only remaining seat next to Moose and move over to Beck and André's table. Hah! Round one to Tori.

As Robbie babbles on and on about Tinklade I zone out of the conversation as I stare at Jade. Mmm, am I the only one who notices how short Jade's skirt is? Turn around! Turn around so I can see your beautiful, timeless face! Despite all of my thoughts persistently being sent her way she doesn't turn. It doesn't matter, I could stare at Jade's back all day. Her good side is all her sides after all.

Suddenly noticing the lack of chatter I butt back into the conversation to entice Moose and hopefully make Jade turn around and be jealous. "So, how long are you going to be in Hollywood? I mean, assuming you don't meet a girl, fall in love, get married, and live here forever!" I lay on the flirting heavy. "No seriously." Although he's probably the most attractive guy I've seen since Beck, I have a feeling he's not the smartest guy in the world. He kind of wears this 'i'm stupid' expression on his face. Plus, the heavier I flirt the more into him and desperate to be with him I am, and Jade gets pissed when she see's me even remotely attracted to Beck. This will really piss her off.

"I just want a hamburger," responds Moose awkwardly. Oh my god! He has a hot, bisexual girl throwing herself at you and you don't do a thing! Get a clue idiot!

"I love hamburgers," pitches in Cat, attempting to get her flirty piece into the conversation. Major fail.

"I see a waiter," says Robbie all too excitedly. He claps his hand together. "Server! Over here please! Over here! Server!" The server gives him a disgusted look and walks away. I don't blame the guy, despite good intentions Robbie sorta sounded like a jackass when he called the waiter over like he was a dog or something. "I don't think he heard me," says Robbie nervously trying to make up for his mistake.

"So, while you're what kinda things do you wanna do?" I ask, changing the subject from Robbie's awkward klutz-up.

"Well, I'm only here until Sunday," says Moose. Both Cat and I say our 'awws' and make pouty faces. "But I was hoping to go to the house where they filmed my favorite scary movie!" On the inside I frown, scary movies are Jade's thing.

"Oh, what movie?" I ask, acting excited. Please don't say "The Scissoring!"Please don't say "The Scissoring!" Please don't say "The Scissoring!"

"The Scissoring," says Moose, confirming my fears. I keep a happy smile on my face but it takes a huge amount of effort.

Instantly Jade appears, "You're a fan of The Scissoring?"

"Yeah," he nods.

Jade instantly pushes Robbie over and he falls with a yelp. Taking his newly free seat she begins talking to Moose, "First of all I love that movie more than my mother," says Jade. Do you love that movie more than me? "And I know exactly where that house is! I even know how to sneak in the backyard!" A look of shock envelopes my face, even with my great acting skills I can't hide it. "Look at that hand," says Jade taking his beefy, giant palm in hers, "You must destroy gloves!"

A gasp escapes my lips as I see where this is going. Jade's going to seduce Moose, and she's winning right now! No. I must stop this. "Waiter, my friend Moose wants a hamburger right now," I yell, hoping that a waiter coming will stop this... intimate touching immediately.

"He's my friend too," pitches in Cat.

"You guys want me to take your order?" A beautiful, leggy blonde comes over, pad and pen in hand. Woah. She's gorgeous. I admit, I definitely felt a rush as soon as I saw her. If I weren't busy chasing Moose in order to make Jade jealous I would definitely go after this girl, no, this woman. Just Holy Fucking Shit.

"Hey," says Moose flirtatiously. Oh no! Moose finds her attractive! If he finds her attractive and so do I then... No! What if Jade finds her attractive? Shoo! "No! We don't want you," I say meanly.

"Go get the ugly waiter," comments Jade. See! She thinks she's pretty! The fact that she wants her away proves that she wants Moose all to herself. Agh! How did she bounce back so easily?

"She's actually a dude," I say. Stupidest excuse I've ever made. I look back and give her an apologetic look and sending her on her way.

Once a relatively unattractive male waiter comes Moose orders a hamburger, Jade orders some soup, Cat orders a hamburger, and I claim I'm not hungry. The plan works well and as soon as food comes around i "notice" how hungry I am and start eating fries off of Moose's plate, very girlfriend-y.

"So Moose," says Jade, not-so-discreetly putting her hand on his thigh, "You want to come to my place later and watch the Scissoring with me. I have the Director's Cut." Pure jealousy runs through my veins and I accidentally break a french fry in my hand.

"You know what, I love the Scissoring! The first time I saw it was with somebody I thought I loved but turned out to be a cowardly douche. I'd absolutely love to see it again! Count me in," I say excitedly. Jade's face betrays no emotions even after calling her a cowardly douche.

"Me too! I LOVE horror movies," says Cat, reeking of desperation. Shit! She's going to use the scared girl moves on Moose and jump into his arms when she's scared! That always works.

"You know what, I'm not so sure my mother would like so many people over at once," seethed Jade, jaw clenched. "Only one person can come, and since Moose is the guest he ought to have first and only slot."

"What are you talking about, Jadey? Your mom loves it when you have people over! She told me herself," accuses Cat. I silently smile. If I know about Jade's personal life Cat will start questioning us about how I know these things. Thank God she butt in first.

"Yeah, well... She wasn't on her meds when she said that," argues Jade feebly.

"Your mom isn't on meds," retorts Cat, "I checked that night I forgot to bring my meds! She didn't have any." Moose starts to look startled when Cat mentions she's on meds. Quickly, Cat tries to the change the subject back onto Moose, realizing he's nervous to be around someone who is medicated. I pretend to be interested, making comments about his admittedly good smell and sexy good looks, but the whole time I can't help but think of Jade.

"Ahhh!" Cat screams and jumps into Moose's lap even further, if that's even possible. I'm stuck next to Jade. It's possibly the most awkward thing ever. I'm scared to death and I desperately just want to be held in her arms that will protect me but she's too busy flirting with Moose, hanging on him, whispering secrets about the movie and who know's what in his ear. I hate this. I'm not sitting next to Moose and I can't even bask in Jade being around because her being all over Moose is wrecking that.

We continue watching the movie and I start feeling very third wheel. When it's finally over Jade has to drive all of us home. Thankfully, the guys had already found their own ride home from Robbie's parents.

We drop off Cat first, then Moose, and my stop is the last on the list. With everybody else gone I sit shotgun. "So..." I say awkwardly.

"Let's just not talk," says Jade, cutting me off. I sit quietly but the silence becomes too great.

"The Scissoring was the first movie we ever watched together," I remark. "You know, as a couple."

"I know," says Jade stoically. I notice her hands grip just a little bit tighter on the steering wheel. Now what do I say?

"Do you um... Still have that um... Video camera I got you for your birthday?" I ask.

"Yes," says Jade. I notice her voice tense a bit.

"Good," I respond awkwardly. Uncomfortable silence overtakes the small space once again until I finally turn on the radio. It's an old favorite of mine. "Just the Girl" by The Click Five

"You know, this song really reminds me of you," I say in an off-handed manner.

"Oh? Why?"

THE MORE SHE IGNORES ME THE MORE I ADORE HER

WHAT CAN I SAY I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HER!

CAUSE SHE'S BITTERSWEET

SHE KNOCKS ME OFF MY FEET

AND I CAN'T HELP MYSELF

I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE!

I look down sheepishly, the lyrics conveying my feelings all too well. "That does kind of sound like me," Jade chuckles.

"Yeah... Exactly," I reply weakly.

Soon enough we reach my house and I can finally escape this nightmare of a car ride. "I'll see you later?" I ask. Jade gives me a non-committal shrug.

Figuring that's the best I'll get I open the door and get out. Just before I close the door Jade calls out, "Bye Tori!" As I close the door and walk away a smile crosses my face. She called me Tori, just like before.

"Bye Jade," I murmur after she's driven away.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. This is so fun to write but sometimes things in my life sidetrack me. So, I've started back in school and I will probably be more attentive to this story then rather than on vacation (oddly enough). In my defense I totally updated six chapters and finished a whole story over vacation in less than 3 days, so I was taking a break after that giant rush of chapter producing. I've got plans for this story, yay fun, angst, inappropriate undertones and drama! Yes, I'm aware that using The Click Five's song again for another story isn't good but it just fit so perfectly that I couldn't resist. I really hope you like this, more on the way. By the way, I wrote most of this on my phone for the first time ever so cut me some slack with stuff like that!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hockey

**Hey you guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time. Each chapter I usually take a scene from the chapter and I make up my own original scene and I was having so much trouble making an original scene for this but I finally became inspired and wrote it down and it's ready. I will try to make the next update sooner!**

**Also, to all you Bechloe fans I've started a new "Pitch Perfect" FanFiction that I'm confident that I will actually finish and update well. So, if your interested it's called, "It's Not What You're Running To, It's What You're Running From."**

"Moose?" I hear the heavenly voice call out. A bigger smirk graces my lips. Time to show off how much Moose loves me. It's not like Tori has anything in common with him, so clearly I have the advantage.

As I turn around… Oh my god I might just die. I've seen Tori in almost everything and practically nothing but never before have I seen her in a hockey jersey. I subconsciously lick my lips. I didn't think she could look sexier. It takes everything in me not to attack her instantly and begin having my way with her right up against the lockers. Holy crap. It's sad but true that just looking at her strut down the hallways in an L.A Kings Jersey was making me wet. "I didn't know you were going to be here," she says, clearly flaunting.

"I didn't know you were an L.A Kings fan," says Moose, gesturing to the black jersey. Keep your hands, eyes, and everything off of my girlfriend!

"Oh yeah, I've been a fan for…pft…a long time," she says with nonchalant voice as if it were true. I desperately want to fight back, call her bluff, but I can't seem to find my voice. "See, my names on the back! You can't have a shit like this made overnight!"

"You can so," points out Cat angrily.

Getting my voice back after Cat's abrupt comment I clear my throat and act composed, "You just go to that all night shirt shop on Weston and—"

"Shut it," Tori yells at me. Fucking hell why is Tori so sexy when she's mad. I look away quietly, doing everything in my power not to kiss her right now.

The beautiful, almost pasted, smile reappears on her face as she reaches into the back pocket of her jeans… of those amazingly tight jeans. "Lookie what I got," she says in a sing-songy voice. I recognize what she's holding instantly.

No. She wouldn't. She wouldn't dare!

"Ticket's to tonight's King's Game?" Moose gasps in excitement.

She did.

"Okay, she is not an L.A Kings fan," I say, hurt apparent in both my voice and my eyes.

"She's faking," accused Cat.

"I am not faking," Tori shrieks at Cat. Remembering that Moose is there her ever-girly, innocent, virgin act comes back with a smile and a sincere look. "I've been a King's fan ever since they picked Anze Kopitar in the first round of the 2005 NHL draft!" I can't believe her!

"Yeah, that totally turned the team around," agreed Moose. I know it turned the team around. Everybody knows that. I'm the one who told you Tori that!

**FLASHACK**

"Come on Tori," I insist, flailing the tickets in front of her face. "You keep insisting that we need to do something together."

"I didn't mean hockey Jade," responds Tori. "I've only watched hockey once before and I swore that would also be the last time I'd ever watch hockey."

"Come on, do it for me?" I ask curiously, a slight pout on my face.

"Jade," she replies with a sigh. "You know that I lo—like you, it's just that I figured we could do something else."

"I really like you too, which is why I want you to be the other person with me when we go to this out-of-town hockey game that cost me two-hundred dollars," I say, adding on the price for a little bit of extra convincing.

"Why would I even want to go watch hockey?" Tori asked.

"You're kidding?" I deadpanned. "These are tickets to the L.A Kings playing the HSM Wildcats **(AN: I don't know shit about hockey. What's a puck?)**. This is the game of the century! Anze Kopitar, picked in the first round of the 2005 National Hockey League draft, turned this entire team around! The L.A Kings are practically unbeatable now, and after getting creamed by the HSM Wildcats last year this is the most intense hockey match of the season. Fans all across the world are drooling at their TV screens now, and you have tickets!"

Another groan. "Jade… I don't know anything about hockey."

"You don't have to," I promise. "That's what I'm there for, to stand behind you, breasts pressed against your back," I walk behind her, mimicking the motions I speak of, "Whispering everything that's going on in your ear, low enough so nobody will know what I'm saying except for you." My warm lips just barely peck her ear and I hear a soft, strangled moan that Tori had been desperately trying not to let out.

"Well, I mean, I guess that if I could get a ride than maybe…"

"I knew I could… convince you to come with me," I murmured, brushing her hair to the side in order to place a pattern of small, chaste kisses down her neck. Another groan escapes her and I can already tell her eyes are closed. My hands slowly creep down her sides, eventually taking her curvaceous hips in my hands and spinning her around so we can see each other face to face. Something about high cheekbones is such a turn on. As my lips meet hers any control either of us had is lost and it turns into a flurry of hands and passion.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."

"I can't believe you convinced me to go a hockey game," moaned Tori. "This is soooo boring!"

"The game hasn't even started yet," I pointed out with a smirk.

"Then what are they doing now?"  
"Warming up," I replied with a light chuckle.

"Seriously?" She whined. "When is this game going to start? It's boring and cold and there's absolutely no way we can bond over this!" Turning towards her, I wrapped my arms around her small, shivering body and attempted to warm her with my own body heat.

"Any better?"  
"Much," she said, snuggled in closer to me.

"Good." We stayed like that for a few minutes, not paying attention to the raucous shouts or the sweaty bodies yelling for their favorite teams, just me holding her, protecting her from the bitter cold of the world.

Then the whistle blew, signaling the beginning of the game, and I was forcefully pulled away from Tori as an overenthusiastic, two-hundred pound man pulled us up to do the wave.

**End Flashback**

By the end of the game Tori had actually appreciated hockey games. Well, she appreciated the foam finger I bought her and all the fun little 'skating shops' that she bought a pair of skates in, not really the actual hockey game. Still, hockey games soon became our things. I can't believe she would even… hockey games are our version of hallowed ground.

"Right around," Tori says enthusiastically.

"Hey, could you believe that triple overtime game last year against Vancouver?" Are you kidding me? Out of all the amazing games that the L.A Kings played he picked the Vancouver triple overtime game? I bet you he only watches Canadian Hockey Games. That triple overtime was nothing compared to the L.A Kings game against HSM Wildcats!

"Hey!" I cut in. This bonding moment needs to stop, especially when the guy has no idea what he's talking about. "Do you like my dress and my scissors from your favorite movie?"

"Oh my gosh!" Cat's high-pitched, eager voice hits my ears and my attention directly turns to her as she pulls out a hamburger from her backpack. What the hell? How is that hamburger even… best not to question anything-involving Cat. "Who wants a hamburger?" Moose's attention is instantly pulled towards Cat as she slowly leads a sultry trail for him to follow. "Mmm! Hamburger!"

"Hey," says Tori, grabbing Moose's arm. "You wanna see how great our seats are? We can go look them up on my computer!" NO! I should be the one with the other ticket in my hand. I'm the one that should be staring at her computer screen. I'm the one she should want… aren't I?

I notice Moose hurriedly look between Cat and Tori. I can't believe this guy is really having trouble choosing between a hamburger and hockey tickets. Ugh! What a retard. "Uh… sure," says Moose.

"Good! Let's go!" Tori pulls him away faster than I could say scissors.

"Can you believe her? Using hockey to try and get Moose to like her?" I certainly can't! Even I wouldn't go as low as to use hockey (our thing) to impress somebody else, somebody who clearly doesn't know what they're talking about mind you!

"It's disgusting," Cat agrees angrily.

"Well I'm gonna come up with a better plan!" Stalking away, I let loose all control and any humanitarian grounds. I'm not holding back this time. I'm bringing my A-game. Moose and Tori will not know what hit them. This means war.


	5. Chapter 5: X&Y

All _italicized _things are going to be 'memories' per se.

Victoria Vega

Bum. Bum. Bum. BUM.

"Who is it?" I ask, somewhat interested in the incessant knocking but more concerned about understanding a hockey game before Moose came back from the bathroom.

BUM. BUM. BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM!

"Okay! OKAY! I am coming," I yell at the door. Pushing the mute button I walk away from the TV and go to answer the door. "Calm Down!"

As soon as the door opens Jade and Cat barge in, livid looks on both their faces. Seeing Jade in my doorway, for that split second she actually stayed in my doorway, brings back memories of the last time she came to my house.

_Dump. Dump._

"_Um… whose there?" I ask nervously. It's not like it's my first time home alone, hardly, but it's still a bit nerve-wracking to here somebody knock on your door when you're by yourself. It's probably just a Fed-Ex guy or something._

"_Who is it?" No response. Getting up, I turn the TV's volume down and throw my blanket to the side._

_ Dump. Dump._

_ "Coming!" Cautiously, I look through the peephole in my door as my hand reaches for the nearby vase… just in case. It's only Jade._

_ Flinging the door open I'm met with Jade's quick smirk and smoky eyes. God she looks beautiful. "Hey Tori," she says with that silky smooth voice of hers that made me fall for her instantly. It's only then that I realize what she's wearing. Her feet are armed with red, peep-toe pumps that show off her new French pedicure. My eyes continue to slide up her gorgeous body, no doubt looking like a complete, eye-sexing, pervert. God her legs are so… Holy shit she's wearing a trench coat. Straightaway my minds travels back to the movies where the lover would show up on the innocent buy's doorstep, wearing ONLY a trench coat. I shake my head. No way. I'm not getting lucky tonight…even if I really want to. Finally, after spending ten seconds too long staring at her chest, I finally reach her pale, pristine face, coated with blood red lip-gloss and black eyeliner. I don't know what it is about me but whenever anybody has highlights or piercings they suddenly become 10x more attractive. Does anybody else have this problem? Unfortunately for my high running hormones mixed with my desperate libido, Jade possessed both of these features._

_ "Jade! What are you doing here?" I ask, surprise taking my voice._

_ Walking straight past me, her hips accentuating her amazing assets, she walks to the center of my living room. I can only stand in shock as I notice the coat slip down her shoulders…_

"Where is he?" Jade demands in an assertive, demanding, very, very sexy voice. Is it so wrong that I can already feel my underwear becoming a slight bit wet?

"Hi!" Cat adds. Wait… when did Cat get here? All I can focus on is Jade.

"I don't remember saying come in," I say, trying to regain my bearings. With Jade standing in the exact same place as in my memories, turning around in slow motion (at least in my head) it's impossible to regain anything, much less my sanity.

_Before I know what's happening the coat dropped. The only thing standing between Jade and me were five feet and my clothes. However, so astonished by her toned, breath-taking body I could only stand there looking at her. I still couldn't believe she's mine, even if it was only behind closed doors. My eyes stared at her voluptuous breasts. My mind went back to the last time I had seen those gorgeous, round pieces of flesh, they had been in my mouth, the erect bud getting swirled around by my tongue as Jade made the worlds sexiest sound._

_Snapping out of the explicit memory I fell back into the equally R-rated scene happening around me. My eyes continued traveling down her toned abs and further below the waist. I could feel the shivers hit my body as I imagined everything I could do to her, and her to me._

_Clearly aware that I was too busy eye-sexing her to actually make a move, she took two giant steps forward and smashed her perfect lips against mine. Instinct and passion took over immediately as my hands went to her chest and her hands reached to lift my top up and over my head. A feeling of erotica rocked my body as my hands groped her breasts. My thumb traced over the buds, both quickly growing more erect by the moment. For a few minutes I was content just kissing her as my hands wandered along her chest, but then I became greedy. I couldn't resist anymore. Just feeling them, running my hand along her chest wasn't enough. I needed to taste them. Kissing down her neck, I slowly made my way down to her breasts. As soon as my mouth attached to her erect nipples a moan escaped her lips and my underwear became ten times wetter. Holy shit! Her hands melded into my hair, pushing me against her as more heavenly noises escaped those blood red lips._

"_Tori!" I loved that I could make her feel this way._

"Well I don't remember saying you could hog Moose," Jade yelled, reality crashing back down on me in one fell swoop.

"What—What are you talking about?" I ask, stalling for time. Seriously, what are they talking about? I was too caught up thinking about the last time I saw Jade to even care about what's going on in the here and now.

"Oh well Moose my goodness," Jade says, imitating me. As I watch her head fall back and her eyes close I can't help but flashback to the last time she was like that. Let's just say, my head was definitely below her waist when that happened. "I certainly do enjoy a fine game of hockey!"

Wait… she just said the word Moose. Even though I'm not really paying attention to what's happening right now I can guess what this is about. For a moment I thought maybe Jade came here for me… for, something, anything to do with wanting me. No. She just wants Moose.

"Oh please take me to the hockey game Moose! I'm ever so desperate," says Cat spitefully.

"I don't talk like that!" I yell, my anger getting the best of me. Why doesn't she want me? I thought she loved me.

"Whatever! You have been hogging Moose and you know it," accuses Jade.

"Moosehogger!"

"How can I hog a guy if he's not even here?" I yell. At this point, I just want Jade out of my house. If she's not here to get me back than I don't want to be anywhere near her. It hurts too much.

"Then where is he?" Jade asks, allegation still apparent in her voice.

"He said he wanted to hang out with back," I shoot back. Another lie. Maybe I should send Moose home after this. I really just want to be alone right now. Seeing Jade like this… Why does she have to be so damn irresistible?

"I bet they're at Karaoke Dokie right now," says Jade, tapping Cat's shoulder. God she's so sexy when she's being all detective-y.

"Cause that's where the hamburgers are!"

"Later!"

"Gator!"

As soon as Jade and Cat are out of my hair and away from my house I fall back down onto my couch. Why does everything always have to feel so shitty? Whenever I'm with Jade I either want her to go away or I want to take her against the nearest flat surface.

The sound of heavy footsteps brings me back. I have to be the lovesick girl again. Kind and friendly, I can't let my personal stress shine through. If I can't have Jade then I'll take Moose from her.

"Hey I like your bathroom," he says with a shining smile.

"You do?" I add, laying down the flirtation hard.

"Yeah! You got a great house here." Ugh… great, now I have to go sanitize my bathroom after this.

"Well, you have a great upper body," I say, poking his chest. He's barely a consolation prize in comparison to Jade.

"Hah!" The sound of Cat's voice flies to my ear and my hand grips onto Moose's giant bicep in fear.

"Ahhhh!"

"I knew it," Cat says, sounding all high and mighty.

"My god you were right," says Jade.

"How did you know Moose was still here?" I ask helplessly. Jade! Don't look at me like that.

"It was obvious! When your home alone you usually wear your glasses, which your not," Cat deduces. My hand subconsciously reaches up to my nose as I let out a sigh of frustration. I'm never on my A-game when my hormones are raging. "And this is beef jerkey, a Boy's snack! And, I also noticed that extra large dent in the couch cushion that is the same size and shape of Moose's toosh!"

"It's tush," Jade corrects. It's so cute when Jade grammar-geeks out.

"Sikowizt says toosh," Cat says. As if anything Sikowitz say can possibly dignify a right answer.

"That is so dumb," I reply.

"In Canada we also say toosh," Moose adds in Cat's defense. Could you please shut up! The sound of your voice is hurting my ears.

"Oh, that's so cute," I say, keeping up the flirty façade.

"Ugh!" Jade says disgustedly. She likes it when I flirt… with her. Maybe she hates it when I flirt with Moose! There's still hope.

"You know, I should really go spend some time with Beck," Moose admits. What about the hockey game later tonight? I certainly don't want to go with him but they cost me a lot of babysitting money!

"Well, he's at Karaoke Dokie right now," Jade points out.

"With hamburgers!"

"Come on! We'll drive you there," Jade offers. As soon as I see her hand wrap around his arm I feel that flame of jealousy turn into a giant volcano.

"In a car," Cat adds.

"And, I will also be in the car," I add, sweeping my purse up off the couch.

***Joriholic***

"Well… look who it is. The rehearsal skippers," says Robbie, punching his hands together in an unintimidating way.

"You think of that one in the shower?" Beck asks sarcastically.

"No. It was a bubble bath," corrects Robbie. Beck just shakes his head, as if wondering why he was Robbie's friend. I think we've all wondered that at some points… or multiple points.

"Three of you were supposed to be here tonight at seven," says André, moving the conversation along. Oh shit! We were weren't we?

"To help us rehearse for Tinklade," adds in Robbie. Guilt starts to cloud my vision. Shit! I never miss rehearsals, especially not when it's something for my friends. How could I get so caught up in this war with Jade and Cat over some guy? Especially a guy I don't even like.

"Oh big deal so we missed one rehearsal," says Jade flippantly. No. She's wrong. We missed three rehearsals. I vaguely remember the guys asking us to all of them, but I was so focused on Moose and Jade that I lost track of what's important, friendship and equal bathrooms.

"You blew us off last night to," says André.

"And today after school," adds Robbie.

"And tonight," finishes Beck.

I can't do this! I have to figure something out. I hate letting people down., especially when I can see the disappointment washing over their faces at the same time. "Well… we'll meet you guys her tomorrow afternoon before the show," I volunteer cheerily. Maybe if we come they'll forgive us?

"Yeah, we can rehearse the song," says Jade helpfully. For the first time in a very long time my focus isn't solely on Jade. It's on the boys. The wonderful, amazing boys who have helped me time and time again. My attention is on the boys, the boys who are staring at me with somber expressions, looking completely let down.

"And your magic act," says Cat, her usual pep gone replaced by guilt.

"Don't worry about it," Robbie says coldly.

"We changed the show around," informs Beck.

"So we can do it without you," clarifies André. Did they rehearse this? Geez. I feel guiltier than the time I got us all stuck in jail at Yerba.

"You don't want me and Jade to sing back up for you?" My already shattered heart disintegrates into pieces so small they can't be seen.

"I did."

"You can't do your magic act without an assistant," pleads Cat.

"Sinjin's going to help me," replies Robbie sadly. This is worse than I ever feared. If Robbie, whose had a crush on Cat since forever, is turning his back on her than this is one of the worst things I've ever—we've ever—done wrong.

"If Sinjin gets sick I'm going to fill in," says that weird kid that's always doing lights with Sinjin. Where did he come from? I don't need my gaydar to tell me this kid definitely has the hots for Robbie.

"Please wait in the magic cabinet," says Robbie angrily. Carrying out Robbie's wishes the weird guy nods his head curtly and leaves.

"We feel really bad that we let you guys down," I say, speaking for the group. Even Jade nodded her head in agreement that she at least felt some blame.

"So do we," says Beck with a shrug of his shoulders. Just like that, the guys walk straight past us, leaving us with nothing but a Moose, my sister, and a burning conscience.

"Hey," says Moose. Why is my sister piggyback riding him? "I don't mean to be rude but I really should go hang out with Beck."

"You should," confirms Jade. Even with her somewhat fucked up moral compass she can distinguish the good from the bad in this situation.

"We get it," says Cat.

"Thanks," says Moose gratefully. Moose really has been great throughout this entire thing. With me and Jade throwing ourselves at him over a competition and Cat throwing herself at him because he's hot he's really been great. We've been monopolizing his small amount of time in Hollywood and he's barely even complained that he's yet to see Beck. "So can someone get this girl off my back?"

With a roll of our eyes we all share the silent agreement that Trina's got to go. I take her back, Jade takes her left leg and Cat takes her right, slowly prying her off of Moose as she gropes onto his face.

One sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants torn off Trina's body later, Moose is gone and it's only the four of us. Trina had insisted that we stay at Karaoke Dokie to make up for us pulling her off of Moose. Cat and I didn't dare defy her and Jade was too caught up in thought to really care.

Shock, horror, I'm down,

Lost, you're not around

There's a lump in my chest

That sends cold through my head, and

My mind shuts sound out

I'm on auto-pilot,

"Clearly, we need to do something," I state.

"Yeah. Trina's up there signing "Miss You" by Ed Sheeran and I can't even think straight," moans Jade. "She's maiming one of my favorite songs!"

"I meant about screwing up Tinklade for the guys," I say pointedly. After living with Trina all my life I had become adept at blocking her out.

"That too," says Jade curtly.

"What can we do?" Cat asks coyly.

"Make things right." I let the words sit with my friends, well friend and ex-girlfriend, as we all brainstormed ways to make it up to them.

After minutes of Trina's awful singing in the background, in which people were definitely booing her off stage, Cat was the one to speak up. "We could perform anyways. Make it up to them with an extra performance."

I suddenly stand up and start jumping around. "Cat! You're a genius!"

"I am? Yay!" She gets up and starts jumping with me.

"Great," says Jade sarcastically. "Now what?"

"I have the perfect song," I say. "Let's go tell the D.J to add our song to the Tinklade list tonight!"

"Wait… what's the song?" Jade asks.

"L.A Boys." Jade nods in agreement, a small smile just barely gracing her face.

Cat and I rush up to the dorky DJ. "Hey, we're performing at Tinklade tonight. Can you add us onto the list?"

"Um… I'm sorry, but you're not André, Robbie, or Beck so I can't do that."

"We're friends of there's," I confirm. "We got to Hollywood Arts." I quickly pull out my student ID and Cat does the same.

"Well that's great but… I'm going to have to make sure you guys can sing first. The guys were really serious about this thing."

"Not a problem," I say. "Cat, I've got this." Cat nods and scurries back to our table where Jade is patiently waiting.

"Do you know Coldplay's "The Scientist?" I ask the DJ.

"Of course I do."

"Good."

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

**You don't know how lovely you are**

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

**Tell you I set you apart**

**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**

**Oh let's go back to the start**

**Running in circles, coming up tails**

**Heads on a science apart**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**It's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

**Oh, take me back to the start.**

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

**Pulling the puzzles apart**

**Questions of science, science and progress**

**Don't speak as loud as my heart**

**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

**Oh and I rush to the start**

**Running in circles, chasing our tails**

**Coming back as we are**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**I'm going back to the start**

**Ooooohhhhhhh **_**[x4]**_

This was it. We both knew it. The whole time I sang Jade and I stared at each other, each of us knowing what this meant. I was breaking up with her, for good. I was waking up and letting go of the dream that was 'us' together. This was it, my final goodbye.

The small audience claps and the DJ makes a motion, letting me know he was signing me up for Tinklade tonight. I ignore everything else, only staring at the girl I loved as I moved towards her across the room.

"I understand," she says with a bittersweet smile. I nod appreciatively.

"I totally smoked you little sis," interrupts Trina. "The audience totally liked me better!" I barely noticed her false gloating. It was all over. The boys had made me realize there are more important things than a doomed-to-fail relationship.

I clear my throat. "Okay, so I also know this really cool magic trick," I add. I quickly pull up the video and show Jade, Cat, and Trina what I need.

"I'll… I'll go get the stuff," says Jade, her voice cracking slightly. For a moment I think I see a tear in her eye, reflecting her sadness, but I brush it off. It's only an illusion of light.

**So, there it is guys. Hope your still enjoying this story.**


	6. Chapter 6-Kisses

**I couldn't make myself write that stupid scene where Tori, Jade, and Cat arrive at Beck's trailer and pursue Moose one more time. I had to pause that like twenty times because it's so stupidly over the top in how ****stupid**** they were, therefore I just couldn't write it. It happened, we'll go with that version, but I'm just not writing it.**

"No offense but I like Canadian girls," says Moose, skillfully weaving his way through us.

"Why?" What's to like about Canadian girls? Sure Anna Silk is Canadian and almost as hot as Tori but besides her, what's so great about Canadian girls?

"They like hockey, you know, for real," points out Moose. Tori stomps her foot against the ground, it's so cute. This boy is out of his mind. If you ask me I find it way more appealing that she doesn't know shit about hockey. It's so much fun to belittle her and explain it, and then to make out with her instead when she doesn't understand anyways.

"They're bigger," continues Moose, staring pointedly at Cat. Are you serious? You can't date a girl because she's tiny? Well, actually, that's probably Moose's polite excuse for Cat having the maturity of a toddler and stalking him with hamburgers she keeps in her backpack.

"And they're just… less weird than Hollywood girls," says Moose looking at me. I have to agree with that one. We are a bunch of freaks. I laugh at horror movies that probably made the director piss his pants, Cat has the mind of a two-year-old (but really is a great chef), and Tori… there's nothing wrong with her except her overabundance of joy and positive attitude, which most don't think of as weird.

"Well… I wasn't really that interested in you either," says Tori flippantly, clearly lying.

"I was even less interested," I add on. True as that may be, now that Tori had officially broken it off between us, maybe now I could be interested. I was giving a half-hearted effort before, still holding out hope for Tori, but now that she'd broken us off officially I'm free. I can invest my last card into garnering Moose's full and undivided affection. I am a great kisser…

"Well I still want this," says Cat idiotically hugging his waist, which she can barely reach as it is.

"Um… how about we go to Tinklade? Tori, Beck, and Cat can go together and I'll take Moose, ya know, to apologize," I say awkwardly making up some bullshit excuse.

"Actually, Robbie and André are giving me a ride," says Beck. "So it'd just be Cat and Tori."

"Why can't I drive with Moose?" Cat whines.

"Because you don't have a driver's license and neither does Moose," I grunt.

"Yeah, it's okay," says Tori with a shrug. I guess since Moose had rejected all of us she was convinced I wouldn't pursue him anymore. Silly girl. "See you there, Jade?"

"Yeah," I say, feeling a little bit guilty. I feel like, even though I don't owe her anything anymore, I'm betraying her. "Sure," I say uneasily. Before the culpable feeling overtakes me and stops me from driving away with Moose I grab his hand and drag him to my car nearby.

"Um… okay, yeah," says Moose, following behind me like a puppy. I practically throw him into the car before following suit myself. Running away from any residual feelings I might have for Tori, I floor the gas and drive the hell out of there.

_Ding!_

I look down at my phone for a split second and see that Tori just sent me a text.

**Tori Vega: Don't forget to pick up stuff for magic act **

Shit. I quickly look for the nearest exit off the highway so I can quickly hit up the L.A Magic Store. It was all part of Tori's 'genius' plan to win back the guys' trust. We probably could've gotten away with just singing the song but no, Tori has to overcompensate. Although, this does give me a really good excuse to be late, and since Moose is with me…

"Um… where are we going?"

"To Magic Mike's," I reply, deciding to go the long route towards the L.A Magic Store.

"Why?"

"We need some stuff for the guys' magic act," I reply nonchalantly.

"Oh… ok," says Moose coolly. He shouldn't trust me.

About twenty minutes later we've stopped at Magic Mike's and are on our way to Karaoke Dokie. "Um… it's getting kind of late. You sure this is the way to Karaoke Dokie?

Quickly, I pull over, noting my prime opportunity now that we're in the middle of nowhere. "Uh-oh! Car's out of gas," I say, pulling my keys from the ignition.

"The gage says you have a full tank," points out Moose.

"Try not to talk," I cut off. Grabbing his face, which is surprisingly pudgy in my hand, I force his lips against mine. Within no time he picks up what's happening and kisses back.

Pulling back he asks, "Later can we get a hamburger?" Is her seriously asking me for a hamburger now? In the middle of a make-out session? What kind of a guy cares about a fucking hamburger when he's got the sexiest bitch he's ever seen voluntarily making out with him? Ugh. Strike One.

"We'll see," I say.

He nods curtly and pulls my lips back to his. Soon enough we start to get into it and his tongue forces his way into my mouth. Ugh! Before he wasn't half bad but now… strike two. His tongue probes my mouth, sloppily meeting mine in a fight for dominance. His tongue is so inexperienced in comparison to Tori. He's like a slobbering puppy dog… or worse, a nerdy guy. Not really into it, I open one eye to see his reaction and damn he is into it! I knew I was a good kisser but damn. Boy looks like he's about to jizz in his pants already. His hand crawls up my shirt, probably thinking he's being inconspicuous, and cups my boob as the other one cups my center. Ugh! Who does he think he is? Strike three. I pull away instantly. No. This guy so isn't getting lucky enough to touch these D-Cups tonight, much less down south.

"Let's go," I say coldly grabbing the wheel and bringing the car back to life.

"But I thought…" says Moose with a confused, brokenhearted look. I can see the black arousal die in his eyes.

"You're not getting that lucky tonight," I reply, making it clear that this was the end of the conversation. I quickly step back on the gas pedal, starting the car and further stating this conversation was done and over, as well as that make-out session.

As we drive to Karaoke Dokie I can't help but compare that to my first time making out with Tori. Tori's lips were sweet and tasted like strawberry lip-gloss whereas Moose tasted like a hamburger and soda, not to mention the fact that his lips were chapped. Tori's kisses were slow and sensual, she didn't even try to make a move on me, unlike the living hormone sitting next to me who tried to get lucky with me in my car after knowing me for two days. Beck, who was actually a fairly good kisser, not as good as Tori but still, should have better taste in friends. Sure he's friends with Robbie, which doesn't exactly show the **best** taste in friends, but at least Robbie would never try to make a move on a girl until they had known each other for awhile and had both talked about it and shit.

Tori is just funnier, hotter, cutter, a better kisser, more kind, less hormonal, more attractive and just overall better than Moose, or anybody I've ever dated or hooked up with. I didn't realize what I was missing with Tori until now…

And… shit! I make a sharp turn into the Karaoke Dokie parking lot, almost missing it because I was so lost in thought. "We're here," I say gruffly. "Now get out, we have to go in there before we miss our window of opportunity for this magic shit. Get the stuff from the backseat, I'll get everything from the trunk." Quickly hurrying in I grab the multiple costumes as Moose grabs all the heavy equipment. He might be horrible kisser but damn that boy is strong.

"Were here," I announce, hurrying into the back with Moose following close behind.

"Good," says Tori with a sigh of relief. Come into the bathroom with me, I have to get ready and I'm gonna need someone to zip me up. Following her lead I walk to the bathroom with her, still carrying nine different dresses in my arms.

As soon as we walk in Tori begins stripping down to her bra and panties. How I didn't drown in a puddle of drool I will never know… Taking the short purple dress from my arms she slips it on like a glove.

"So um, how do you even know this quick change magic act?" I ask, clearing my throat and hopefully the awkward sexual tension (that may only be on my end) from the room.

"My uncle," Tori replies quickly. "Can you zip me up?" Approaching her, I stare at her perfect tan skin that I had often blemished with various hickies and bite marks before. The urge to just kiss every part of her body was overwhelming. I bit down on my lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, just to stop myself. With low, deep breaths I zipped up the dress and quickly abstained from her body. "Thanks Jade."

"No problem," I choke out.

"I better go and get the rest of these dresses ready for the act," she says with a smile, grabbing the dresses from my hands.

Should I?

No.  
Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

N—Yes.

Moments before she's about to leave the bathroom, our private world, I call he name, "Tori!" She turns around, a confused look in her eyes. In two strides I press my lips against hers. Fireworks flash before my eyes. Everything that was missing in my kiss with Moose appeared. The moment seemed to last an eternity, but was still over too soon as I pulled away. "I love you," I murmur breathlessly against her lips.

Getting up on her tippy-toes she gives me a chaste kiss before whispering back, "I love you too." In a flash she's left me alone in the bathroom but it doesn't matter. She loves me. She loves me and that's all that matters.

**Reviews are much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed another chapter of my take on this interesting story line. Thanks for the idea screwyoureality **** If you would like here is the actual magic trick: watch?v=-Ft0RjJmTSo **

**I know that the full link won't work so if you want to find it type in the youtube part in the beginning or just type in 'impossible magic trick' and click the first video.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sex, Phones, and Mistakes

She throws me against the nearest wall, closing the door like she's done it a thousand times before. I can testify that she has. My hands run through the raven black locks I've been missing as she runs her soft hands against my sides, turning me on to no end. I feel like it's been a lifetime since we've done this.

"I've missed this," she whispers into my ear as her hands sneakily slip up my shirt. A small whisper escapes my lips as her intrepid hands journey up my shirt. Her thumbs caress my nipple as she sucks through the fabric of my shirt. My head tilts back as I sigh. There's nothing quite like Jade. I had done the deed with Heather many times before her, and it was good in its own right but nothing quite like this. I can already tell this is going to be just another pair of underwear to trash afterwards. "More," I murmur.

Her mouth works its way back up my neck and to my collar bone before replying, "Anything." In a flash she abstains, leaving me angry beyond belief, but she soon returns to pull the skin-tight dress off my body, leaving me in only a soaked pair of panties and a skin colored bra. I wish I had worn something more seductive but when doing a magic act where you change into twelve different dresses you need to have the right bra on. Jade doesn't seem to mind when I look back up at her. She's practically eye-sexing me as we speak. "Come," she growls out, sounding like a lion going after her prey. I would surely fall for this seductress' tricky trap.

Taking my leisurely time (which really isn't that long since she's only three steps away at most) I walk towards her, swaying my hips as much as possible. I slowly bite down on my lip, which I know drives her crazy, as I twirl a lock of brown hair around my middle finger. "What do you plan to do with me?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"Whatever you want," she promises. "Lately, I've been fucking up majorly, s to make up for it tonight is all about you." Her hand reaches out lovingly to caress my face. As if we'd finally had time to act on the mounting sexual tension from the car ride, it's no longer about need but desperate want. Her lips peck mine like she is a virgin (as if) before she makes any attempts to deepen the kiss further. "I love you Tori," she murmurs against my lips.

"I love you too Jade," I reply back. I swear, in that moment, I could not have been happier.

**3G&AM**

Even half asleep I could recognize instantly that I was on top of Jade. My head was pressed against her chest and our legs are intertwined perfectly. I'm dreadfully parched (there was lot of screaming last night), but I don't want to get up out of bed. Jade always looks so peaceful when she sleeps, all her barriers are down and she's the most real, the most truthful with herself in sleep because she simply has no choice. I don't want to wake my sleeping beauty, breaking the spell of something so extraordinarily rare.

I don't know how long I was staring at her before she finally mumbled, "I know it's hard not to stare at me, but it's kind of creeping me out." With a happy smile I avert my eyes and get out of bed, managing to take some of the comforter with me. As I stumble across the room I get a look at Jade's erect nipples through the thin, white sheet just barely covering her. With a large gulp I keep walking towards the bathroom. If I weren't so tired from last night's marathon I would've jumped her again right now. After using the bathroom, washing my face, and throwing on some cupcake-patterned pajama bottoms and a tight, black camisole I made my way downstairs, a major case of just-been-fucked hair still following me around.

After preparing two giant plates full of pancakes with an even bigger cup of coffee on Jade's tray and a small glass of orange juice for me I carefully juggled the various dishes and brought them up to my room. A smirk washed across my face because as soon as Jade smelled coffee she shot straight up out of bed and took it off my hands, greedily drinking it as though she had been dead beforehand, and in Jade's mind she had been.

"God Tori, you make the best coffee," Jade practically moans.

"Thanks," I say as I place the pancakes on the desk and take a sip of my juice. I wait until Jade has drunken at least half of the cup before engaging her in any intelligent conversation.

"So, what does this mean for us?" I ask, skipping straight to the point.

With a raised eyebrow Jade slowly puts the cup of coffee down and grabs an oversized t-shirt to put on now that she's had her full dose of coffee. "What do you think it means for us?" She asks cryptically, throwing the question back at me.

"I think this means…" I consider it thoughtfully. "That as much as I want to stay away, that neither of us can resist each other."

With her signature smirk Jade replies, "So we're back together?"

"I suppose," I answer tiredly. I love Jade, but the fact that she won't come out and that I can't fully trust her is always going to be a major issue in our relationship. I can't stay away from her though. I tried, that's why I sang "The Scientist." I guess that I just can't help myself.

"Good," Jade says, getting her way as always. She pulls me into a kiss and all of my anger melts away. How could I be mad at her?

Quickly, things start heating up, especially because the only thing Jade is wearing is a t-shirt. Within two minutes were both completely naked and we're sprawled on the bed, Jade dominating as always. Her lips run down my neck and to my breasts. God that feels so goo—

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

"Fuck," I mutter as I go to pick up my phone. "Who is this?" I ask grumpily, forgetting to look at the Caller ID beforehand.

"Beck. Moose is leaving today and he really wants you to come say good bye," he replies.

"I'm kind of busy," I mutter into the phone as Jade continues kissing down my stomach. It takes everything I have not to groan into the cell.

"Please?" He asks. I can already picture his face in my head, begging like a St. Bernard puppy dog. I can't resist it. He's already interrupted my sexy times anyways. Pushing Jade off of me I begin to get up and go for my closet. "I'm on my way. I'll call Jade for you too."

"Thanks Tori," he says thankfully, probably not wanting to call his ex.

"Bye," I say into the phone.

Redirecting my attention back to the beautiful, now pissed of that I'd stopped our heavy make-out almost sex session I say, "Get dressed babe, Moose is leaving and I promised we'd say goodbye." I give her a kiss on the cheek to try and soothe what would most-likely be a very angry reaction. As I pulled away I caught her face as the last flecks of worry left her eye. I wonder why she's so worried? It's probably because she's afraid I'll change my mind as soon as we leave, venturing back out into the dreadful, cold reality of the world. "Get a move on gorgeous," I say, slapping her side lightly.

"Yeah… sure," she says unsteadily getting up and walking into my closet so her outfit doesn't appear the same as yesterday. Under her breath, where I assume she thinks I can't hear, I catch her mumbling, "I just can't wait until this guy leaves."

*3G&AM*

"Bye Moose," I say, taking his big, bulky body into a hug. His arms snake around my waist in a friendly way before he lets go and we both share a smile. "If you ever back in the area call me, we can go out **as friends**," I emphasize the "as friends."

"Sure Tori, it was really cool getting to know you, even if you don't actually watch hockey," Moose said with a smile.

Turning his attention towards Cat he says a quick goodbye and she jumps into his arms for a hug. "Bye Moose! If you ever want a girlfriend I'm always available."

"Right," says Moose skeptically. His smile turns into an awkward frown and he turns his attention away from Cat before she full out kisses him or something stupid.

"Bye Jade," he says with a smile back on his face. He looks at her unsurely, like he desperately wants to impress her or something.

"Bye."

"Um… if you ever, want to finish what happened in your car," says Moose reaching into his back pocket. What happened in the car? He pulls out a crinkled piece of paper from his pocket and I catch what looks like a cell phone number. "Here's my number." Jade's pupils dilate and her cheeks turn red as she willingly accepts the piece of paper and tears it up into pieces and throws it to the wind, scattering them into fragmented pieces.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to use this," she reassured him with a cocked eyebrow, a nervous look still in her eye. Moose's expression drops instantly and a cloud of sadness begins to follow him.

"Oh… okay," he says awkwardly. "Bye!" He sends her a quick wave and makes his way towards Beck, who is waiting right by the bus.

Pulling her to the side so none of our friends can hear I hiss, "Why did Moose give you his number?" My voice sounds far more accusatory than I meant it to. I didn't want to come off as the jealous girlfriend in case it was nothing.

"It's nothing. We just… laughed a lot and he's a pretty okay guy," says Jade with a nonchalant shrug.

"You're lying," I say, my eyes narrowing. "You don't laugh and you don't admit that anybody is actually cool in your book. Plus, that was a bit drastic of a response if you really thought he was a cool guy and **liked** him! I think you underestimate how much I know you, Jade. Now tell me, what really happened?"

A long pause of tension filled silence stretched out as I waited for Jade to respond. With a guilty look and an exasperated expression she admits, "We sort of… kissed in my car."

A piercing hum went off in my ears and I felt the Earth shatter around my feet. Why am I still standing here? Why can't I just be swallowed up or killed? It would be better. I don't know why, maybe it's from being around Jade so much, but I crave more pain. I need to hear it. "Who initiated the kiss?" My voice sounds wobbly and I know that in moments tears are going to fall, but I still try to stay strong.

"It doesn't matt-"

"Who initiated the kiss," I ask again, stronger than before as I brush away the tears with a closed fist.

"I did," she replies with a fallen head. I should've known. Why should I expect anything from her? Why would she ever change for me? Even though I love her I should've known she'd never really change. This is the last straw. I don't care if it feels like I'm dying every day I'm away from her, I'll get over it because that feeling is nothing compared to what I feel right now. "You have to know it didn't mean anything to me," Jade begged, reaching for my arm. I pull away before I can fall under the spell of her ender caress. "I was just being stupid and jealous and I wasn't thinking. Tori, I love you."

That's when I lose it. As I stare at my cold-hearted beauty I feel my entire body clench, as if it's almost impossible for me to yell at her. Yet, I power through. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have kissed him. If you had really loved me you wouldn't have gotten together with Moose only days after our break-up. If you had really loved me you would've told me the truth. If you had really loved me none of this would've happened and maybe you would've come out. If you loved me we'd be able to conquer anything. I refuse to follow you around anymore like a helpless puppy dog, loving you but never getting anything back."

"Tori," Jade says helplessly. I look at her, waiting for her to say something or to fight back, to give me a reason to stay. She doesn't. She just closes her mouth slowly and lets me walk away.

As I wipe the tears from my eyes I make a vow. Never Again. I won't fall for her stupid charms or her gorgeous looks ever again. Until she changes, until she proves herself, I won't ever run back. Even if she does change, I'm not so sure I will return to her side. Why am I cursed to love somebody that can never love me back?


	8. Chapter 8-Change

**I just came back from this awesome-tastic vacation with one of my best friend's. It was awesome and we went to Florida with her parents. Fuck Yeah! It was awesome and I got to write this under the breeze of the palm trees and with the sounds of the ocean in my ear. :p you are all officially jealous! Anyways, please enjoy. We're nearing the end 2-3 more chapters left and our simple journey will be over I believe.**

Two Weeks Later…

"Hey," says Tori, friendly but distant and lost. It's been like this for the past two weeks. She's been nice and friendly, but one thousand miles away. I'm not the only one that's noticed, our entire gang has, but they all know better than to comment.

"Um…hi," I say awkwardly clearing my throat. This is the first time we've been alone together since the break-up.

We both sit there in awkward silence. Neither of us knows what to say, even though we both have a fair amount to say. It's like when you both know you hate each other but neither of you want to break the uneasy treaty between you two. I'm no coward, but even I know better than to take this fight head on. For once, I'm not going to be the one to start this clash, especially since I know Tori's got the moral high ground, as always. Eventually the silence becomes too much to stand and I'm forced to speak. "How's your burrito?" I ask, still carefully tip-toeing around the big bomb ready to explode at any second.

"Good," she responds tersely.

We sit like that for a few minutes, me picking at my salad and her eating her burrito. To anybody else we look the same as always, but there's high-tension in the air between us. I'd been counting in my head, three minutes and thirty-four seconds of awkward silence until Tori finally slammed her fork down harshly on the table. "Are you serious? Badass Jade is avoiding confrontation?"

"Um…" I stutter. I want to tell her I'm not avoiding it, even though I am, and that I am a badass, even though right now I feel like the exact opposite. I try to muster up some words of retaliation but I missed my morning coffee earlier today and whenever Tori's involved I don't exactly think straight, example a being that I kissed Moose.

"No, let me finish," interrupts Tori. Is it so wrong that I find her hotheaded-ness really hot? Knowing that Tori is always aware of what I'm thinking I quickly focus back on her words rather than how incredible she was looking right now. "I could've lived with you happily—forever. Why did you even do it Jade?" She pauses, clearly waiting for me to respond.

I take a moment to think, clear my head, and come up with a biting, witty response. When I respond, "I don't even know," I'm taken aback. Why wasn't I fighting back?

"You cheated on me and you don't even know why?" Tori accuses in disbelief. I weigh my options for a moment. I could either admit the real reason why I did it, because I was jealous and insecure and hurt and just wanted Tori to love me the way I love her, no matter how twisted, masochistic way. Or, I could stick to my innocent, "I don't know."

Instead I just respond, "I never cheated on you." I say it calmly even though I'm freaking out inside. "We were never together then." I sound heartless, like I don't even care. I can't tell whether that's a good thing or a bad thing?

"We hadn't even been broken up for twenty-four hours," points out Tori. "That's practically cheating."

"Is not," I warn petulantly. At least that calm, monotonous tone in my voice is gone. Now, I sound like an insolent, wretched child.

"Yes it is," insists Tori, staying true to her resolve.

"It didn't even mean anything," I argue, sounding more mature and less childish.

"Isn't that even worse?" Tori asks.

The question hangs in the air.

"Of course it's not," I respond. "My emotions, my feelings—fuck it—my love, always remained true to you," I confess.

"And youwere still comfortable kissing him while you loved me? At least if you had cheated on me in the name of love for somebody else I could've known it wasn't for nothing," says Tori sadly. I watch as her face drops and her voice quiets. "If you had really loved me the way I know I deserve you never would've kissed him." She says it clear and as simple as day. She's right, if I did love her the way she deserves I wouldn't have kissed Moose at all. But I don't. I don't love her the way she deserves. I love her in a way that I can't help. I know she deserves better but damn it, I'm not a martyr. The way I love her is the worst way possible, I know I'm inferior and that I don't deserve her, but I refuse to let her go. I cling to her like a drug.

"Yes, okay, I fucked up," I admit. "I'm just one major fuck-up after another. I'm sorry," I say sincerely. "Okay, I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear because I mean it, I honest to God mean it. Now, will you please say you forgive me? Please?" I sound pathetic. I'm begging. Jade West doesn't beg. Yet I couldn't care less right now. As long as she takes me back I'd beg ten thousand times on my knees. I need my drug.

I wait silently for her to answer as she flicks some food back and forth on her plate, pondering carefully. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, she responds. "Until you change, really change, I will never forgive you Jadelyn West. I may love you, but I also respect myself too much to get caught up in your string of betrayl and lies."

Her word is final.

We sit there in silence. I know there's nothing I can say to convince her I've changed. How can I convince somebody to accept something I can't even believe?

***3G&AM***

Change. If I want her back I have to change. The question is… how?

I quickly run to my nightstand and pull out my notebook. This is where I wrote my first ever play. If I'm going to change I'm going to need this. Time to go to the drawing board.

***3G&AM***

"Did you see the Northridge girls walking past us? Damn, I would tap that," comments Rex Powers crudely.

"What about Northridge?" asks Tori curiously, joining us.

"Looking real fine," sums up Rex. "There's this new girl with them, makes me start imagining things in the bedroom if you know what I mean." I cringe, just imagining the perverted puppet winking with the devil in his eye.

"What?" Asks Cat innocently.

I'm about to tell the puppet to shut the fuck up, but then I remember that I'm trying to change. Fuck this is a lot of hard work. Tori. You are doing this for Tori. You are doing this so you can win Tori back. Tori! Tori! Tori! Between gritted teeth I manage to get out, "Please be quiet, Rex."

The entire table sits in shock that I hadn't even throttled anybody's neck or thrown Rex across the table. I don't think, apart from Tori, anybody's ever heard me say please. "You called him Rex," murmurs Robbie in disbelief. "You've never called him his real name before." A smile that makes me want to hurl appears on Robbie's face.

"Wait, what did Rex mean when he was talking about the bedroom?" Cat asks once again.

"Nothing Kitty-Cat," I respond.

***3G&AM***

"I'm screwed," André announces as Cat, Beck, and I crowd around Tori's locker. What is that smell? Is Tori wearing a new perfume? Vanilla. I quickly wipe any quickly-forming drool from my mouth before anyone can see.

"Yeah, you do look like you need to be screwed. You look uptight, sex can fix that," I comment nonchalantly, jumping back into the game.

"André sends me a glare. "Not what I meant," he hisses. "Andrew just assigned me to write a new song and I have no one to sing vocals with me! Anybody free this weekend, Tori?" He looks directly at the beautiful Latina.

"I'm so sorry but Trina's got a thing. She insists I come so I can learn from her or something," Tori says, using finger quotes around 'learn from her.'

André looks around despondently. "Cat?"

"My little brother can finally have visitors in the fun hospital!" Cat says excitedly. We all share a look, wondering whether her parents had told her 'fun hospital' in place of mental asylum.

"Look, I'm not busy and I've got the best vocals in this school," I comment arrogantly. Jut because I'm trying to be nice doesn't mean I can make it obvious; I still have to keep my Jade-cool. "I'll push my scary movie marathon to next weekend and help you out."

As the bell rings André gives me a quick, manly shoulder pat type thing before thanking me profusely thanking me and running happily down the hall.

"That was really nice of you to offer," syas Tori with a gracious smile. As she walks away I fist-pump the air. She's noticing! I'm changing, being nicer, and she's noticing. Yes!

***3G&AM***

Time after time I was nice or offered what services I could. When Cat's house was being fumigated I offered for her and her crazy family to stay at my place. I gave Sinjin a piece of gum I knew George Clooney had once chewed. I offered Beck a free can of lemonade, and it wasn't even his birthday. I know that Tori's been noticing all my good deeds too, I can tell she has. It's been a long time coming and I've had to be very patient but I can feel it. She's right on the verge of letting me back in, and once she does, she'll be screaming my name before she knows it.

"Hey there Vega," I say, sliding in next to her at the lunch table. The rest of the gang is already here and chowing down on their burrito's, burgers, and salads.

"Hey Jade," she says kindly. Over the past few weeks we've definitely gotten nice—even friendly towards each other.

After comfortably enjoying lunch in silence for a little while Tori suddenly pops up and begins waving her hands like a lunatic.

My eyes slowly follow her gaze and fearful venom shoots up my spine. I've seen her in pictures. The signature red hair, long legs I could never compete with, and loving smile on her face told me everything I needed to know. Heather, Tori's ex-girlfriend who had moved away because of her father's job, was back. Worse, she still loved Tori, and Tori still loved her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Deceptive Honesty of Love

Chapter 9

There she is! I jump up out of my seat and frantically wave my arms so that she'll see me. My frantic antics work because as soon as I start waving her clear blue eyes find mine. A gentle, benevolent smile plays out on her lips, returning my grin. Heather's not one for major, overplayed, enthusiastic things. Whereas I'd prefer throwing her a giant lightshow of fireworks or writing her a song, she'd just prefer to set up a park picnic for the two of us.

Heather walks over, trying to draw the least amount of attention to herself, as she slyly steps lightly on her two-inch heels. "Hey babe," she says. She gives me a chaste kiss on the lips before waiting for me to sit down so she can sit on my lap.

I look around the table for my friends' collective reaction. André is starring at me quizzically, but not judgmentally. A small smile graces Beck's lips, as if he just bought the last pack of gummy worms in the vending machine. Robbie's mouth was dropped but his eyes had definitely turned a shade darker. Cat was still smiling and humming the "My Little Pony's" theme song. Finally, I turned to the person who I knew would definitely be the worst to face. Jade's cheeks were red, she was about three seconds from breaking through her Styrofoam coffee cup with her hand, and if looks could kill Heather would be dead.

"Um… what's this about?" André asks, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Wait, he didn't know?" Heather asks curiously. I could tell she was a bit angry with them not knowing about us, but I had my reasons… One of which was Jade.

"I wanted to tell them while we were together," I assure her. I turn to the rest of the gang, "Guys, this is my girlfriend Heather!"

None of the guys answer at first, all still in a state of shock. Cat responded immediately though. "Yay! You two are so cute together," fawns cat. She jumps up and squeezes the two of us in her arms as her bubbly laugh floats into my ear. When Cat finally let's go, now humming a cheesy love song I can't quite remember the name of, I turn to the guys.

"Congratulations guys," says Beck with a polite but clearly just barely tolerating smile. He leans over and gives me a pat on the shoulder, representing an okay-ness with the situation but I notice the sideways glance he gives to the beautiful goth on my right.

Jade doesn't say a word, but begins furiously stabbing her food with the scissors she always keeps in her boot, eating her food off the dangerously, lethal scissors. I decide, for both our safeties, not to comment.

"Yeah, it's all chill here chica," assures André. Robbie nods with enthusiasm but I can tell he's still a bit weirded out and turned on.

We all eat in awkward silence for a while until André awkwardly clears his throat and asks, "So how'd you two meet?"

Both Heather and I open our mouths, ready to speak. The two of us burst out laughing, interrupting each other. I give her a chaste kiss on the lips and wave with my hand, insinuating that she has the floor. "Well, we met a two years ago at our old high school. We became fast friends and started dating. It took Tori a lot but she finally came out of the closet with me and to everyone but then, five months into our out-and-proud relationship my dad's job transferred him and I had to leave."

"Recently though," I cut in, "Northridge boarding offered her a spot at their school!"

"Of course I had to take it, life without my Tori sucked," Heather replied with a shrug. I gave her another kiss, which she instantly deepened.

The only thing that separated us was the cold feeling of ice coffee. Both Heather and I jumped up, drenched. Jade was already standing up with that petty smirk on her face and an empty Starbucks cup. "Feel good coming out with somebody? Your love strong enough?"

Jade's words sting more than the freezing coffee as she refers to my comment about her coming out, and how it's easier when you're with somebody because at least you have each other.

I grab Heather's hand, "Wow Jade. I thought you were changing." I looked down at her with disgust as I pulled Heather into the girl's washroom with me.

#PilotEpisode:Dog!

"Bye Heather," I say with a kiss on her cheek. She still tastes faintly of coffee… it's delicious. It kind of reminds me of Jade.

"Bye Tori, thanks for the extra pair of sweats," she says with a smile.

"Anytime, you look better in them than I do," I reply.

"Can't blame a girl for her natural looks," Heather replies with a sarcastically shallow flip of her hair. We kiss one more time before she leaves.

As soon as she's out of sight my smile turns to a scowl and I march straight over to Jade's locker, where she's carelessly standing.

"You, me, janitor's closet," I say. She follows me willingly into the closet. Memories of make-out sessions overwhelm me, but I quickly remember why I'm here. I'm angry.

"What the fuck was that Jade?" I yell at her.

"My opinion of your girlfriend," Jade replies with her usual snark.

"No, that was you being petty and low and jealous," I respond.

"Jealous?" Jade scoffs. "Of what? I'm over you, same way you seem to be over me." I can hear the cockiness in her voice but her eyes deceive her. The hurt is still too fresh.

"Yeah, because pouring ice coffee over me and my new girlfriend is really showing an uncaring blasé," I reply sarcastically. "This is why we could never be together!"

"Why?" Jade challenges angrily.

"Because you were always lying! You're incapable of owning up to the truth. You won't ever say how you really feel, even with me."

"You want to know how I feel?" Jade responds, caught up in the moment. I motion for her to continue. "I feel like you were the **biggest **waste I ever spent on somebody." I fear the tears prickle up in my eyes, but I sniffle and refuse to let them fall.

"I loved you Jade and I know you loved me too," I answer strongly. "You're just too scared to admit it."

Jade takes a threatening step towards me. We're only centimeters apart. I want to kiss her. "I. **Never.** Loved. You."

With that Jade storms out of the janitor's closet. I follow her out, wiping my eyes with the cuff of my sleeve.

Right at that moment the fluffy-haired heartthrob of the school walks by, "Beck!" Jade calls out, insinuating that he better get his butt over to her.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" He asks casually, bringing the straps of his backpack closer to his body.

"Do you wanna go out tonight?"

Beck side-glance's at me and looks unsteadily at Jade. "Um… yeah, we have a lot to talk about." With that Beck walks away, Jade smiles cockily, and I run to the bathroom to cry.

**One more chapter guys! I apologize for this one being sort of poorly written. I'm just eager to finish this off with a happy bang :)**


	10. Chapter 10: You Belong With Me

I'd like to clarify some stuff I perhaps didn't make clear previously:

Tori was never pining over Heather when she was with Jade. When I said something to the effect of, "Worse, she still loved Tori, and Tori still loved her." I made Jade know that just from watching facial expressions and recognizing love.

Tori's logic is that although they were both competing over Moose it was really just a competition between the two of them. Like the episode states Tori wants Moose to just say that he liked her better. She never acted on it the way Jade did and felt betrayed and after they made up after all their arguments over honesty Jade never said anything. Tori is not the villain here.

Jade did what she did with Beck to make Tori jealous but Tori didn't go out with Heather to make Jade jealous. Tori genuinely cares for both Heather and Jade and wants to give Heather and her another chance since they used to date, it doesn't mean that she doesn't still love Jade, it just means that she loves both girls—just one more than the other.

You Belong With Me

I walk into school, head held high and feeling on top of the world. My date with Beck last night can only be described as the best thing to ever happen to me. He helped me realize exactly what I was missing out on and how to get everything I ever wanted without having all those obstacles in the way. Last night I opened up to him in ways I never had with Tori, and it felt amazing.

I walk over to my locker, covered in scissors that need to be sharpened soon, and throw my book bag in haphazardly. I don't have time for books and I'm skipping all my classes, I need to go find recruits to help Beck and I with what we discussed last night.

As I slam my locker shut I notice Tori staring at me from the corner of her eye, trying to look nonchalant and uncaring. Perfect.

I begin to strut up to her locker, confident as the crowds' part for me. Her shoulders begin to tense up as I walk closer. I can't help but smile, knowing my presence puts her so on edge. "Hey there," I say, leaning against a well-styled locker with the words R.I.P.

"Hey Jade," says Tori nervously. She's on edge and still nervous about her crying yesterday.

"I need to talk to you," I state.

"I kind of have to go to class," she says weakly. I glance at the clock. There's still ten more minutes until then and Tori's next class is two steps down the hall.

"That's fine," I say coolly. "Meet me at our groups' table during third period?"

"I don't…"

"I know you don't have classes then so you better come, and I don't want to hear any excuses." I can tell Tori wants to say something but before she can I turn on my heel and waltz away. I feel good.

#What'sJadeUpTo?

How long has it been? I look down my watch. Jesus, iIt's been ten seconds since I'd last checked. She should've been here two minutes ago! My palms begin to sweat and I can feel the anxiety creep up on me. I look over to Beck whose on the other side of the balcony above the cafeteria. He gives me an affirmative and a reassuring smile, "She will come," he promised. I can feel an nervous freshman with incredible vocals, not as good as Tori's or mine or course, move against me as we patiently wait for Tori to appear. My foot begins to tap and I have the sudden urge to pull out my scissors, call it quits, and just slaughter everybody here. I refrain. I need to wait for Tori

It's another minute later when I see her. She walks in towards our table and looks around curiously. I scrunch down behind a guardrail, trying to keep my presence relatively unknown for the time being. She sits down, her skinny jeans clenching tight around her body, and I can't help but lick my lips. I make her wait a few seconds, looking around curiously, thinking perhaps I stood her up, before I get up, grab the mike, and shout out, "Tori Vega!" Her head shoots up and she spots me. Her jaw drops as she sees me wearing a short, turquoise dress that shows off my legs with a microphone in my hand.

The rest of the cafeteria look up, wondering what awful thing I'm going to do to Tori Vega now. I can read their lips, "Will she read her diary aloud?" "What's Jade doing up there?" "Tori's a goner."

I smile, "My name is Jade West. I love scissors. I love blood. I love black coffee, no sugar." My eye catches Tori. She's leaving, time to speed this along. "However," I declare really loudly and pointedly so that Tori will stop. She does. "There is one thing in this world I absolutely love and adore and if you ever fuck with me about it I will ends you." I pause for dramatic effect. Tori stares deep into my eyes, I know what she wants me to say and there's no way I'm saying anything else. "Tori Vega, I love you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to say this. I've messed up a lot but I think I've finally managed to get my head and heart working in sync. This is for you."

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**

**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night.**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**

**And she'll never know your story like I do.**

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you.**

**Been here all along.**

**So, why can't you see**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**

**"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

**And you've got a smile**

**That can light up this whole town.**

**I haven't seen it in awhile**

**Since she brought you down.**

**You say you're fine I know you better than that.**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels,**

**I wear sneakers.**

**She's cheer captain,**

**And I'm on the bleachers.**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you,**

**Been here all along.**

**So, why can't you see **

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

**All this time how could you not know, baby **

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night.**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're 'bout to cry.**

**I know your favorite songs,**

**And you tell me about your dreams.**

**Think I know where you belong,**

**Think I know it's with me.**

**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you?**

**Been here all along.**

**So, why can't you see ****‒**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**

**All this time how could you not know, baby **

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me.**

Her face is emotionless. I can't read her. I can't tell what she's thinking. All I know is that I'm panting and that I really hope she says yes to what I'm about to ask. "I know that I've fucked things up and your with somebody else but I know what we have is real and true and pure and we're meant to be. Tori Vega, will you please be my girlfriend, because I don't know what I'd do if you said no."

She stands there silently, the entire cafeteria has there eyes on her to see what her response is. Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, and hours turn into days. She's not saying anything. She's not smiling. The only thing I can see is a soft and silent tear run down her cheek. She looks up at me and I know what's about to happen. She runs.

#WhatNow?

**I know there was practically nothing in this chapter but next chapter is all the drama and explanations and stuff and it will be better and longer and happily ever after.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Choices We Make

What Just Happened?

I can't move. Am I breathing? My heart is running a mile a minute and beating so loudly it's drowning out any other sound. I look at Jade, standing up there, waiting patiently, expectantly, for me to respond. I'm feeling lightheaded. Has global warming finally come and drowned out all the oxygen?

This is all I've ever wanted. After months of begging for her to come out and to just be with me, to screw the rest of the world, she finally does. She walked up there, professed her love, and sang me my favorite song in the world. I still love her. How could I say no?

Heather. That's how I could say no. My heart may still love Jade, but that doesn't mean it loves Heather any less. There was Heather who was my entire world before she moved with great legs, a kind mind, and a good heart. Then there was Jade who has been a whole new world. She's been secrets and seduction and moments in my bedroom where nobody but me can see her soft side, her gentle side. Yet she's mean and her heart has become a bit chilled through the storm of life. What am I supposed to do when I want both?

Heather is better for me. Heather won't break my heart in the same ways Jade has. Jade broke my heart because she wanted to, for her own self-preservation, Heather only broke it because she was forced to, like a gun held to her head. Yet, doesn't this prove that Jade has changed? She strutted up there and proudly asked me to be her girlfriend, in front of the school no less. Heather is safe. Heather is good for me, better for me than Jade. She'll take good care of me. I won't ever have to worry about her sporadically leaving me for somebody else or playing a game of who can make who jealous first. So why does my heart still want Jade? Even after all the cons she provides I still want to go back to her. I still want her. Heather and I got cut off before our time before; don't I deserve it to her to see it through? But my heart wants Jade… does it?

It's only then that I realize that I've been standing here, motionlessly; in the cafeteria making Jade and everybody else wait for my answer. I notice all the eyes burning on me. They want to know my decision. They want to know who I choose, what I choose. I can feel them moving in closer and closer and closer. Is it getting a little bit hot in here? I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic. They're waiting for an answer but what do I say? There's a little voice in the back of my head telling me to _run_. I have no other options. I run.

I don't even pay attention to where I'm going. I let my body lead. My mind is too focused on what the hell do I do now? Jade is danger and excitement and intrigue and really hot sex. Heather is gentle and romantic and reliable. Before I know what's happening I'm back by my locker. Well I'm already stuck between a rock and a hard place, might as well make that hard place my locker.

I walk over to my locker, shining on with no disappointments or hard decisions, and I fall back against it. The cool metal feels amazing on the open parts in the back of my shirt. It's relaxing, like I've been overheating and this is my ice bath. I just want to stay like this forever. There's no pressure or decisions or feelings. It's just… nothing. I'm not thinking. I'm not feeling. It's just me.

And then I hear it, "Tori!" I'm snapped out of the spell. I'm back in reality with a decision on my hands and a thousand and one different reasons why not to choose. "Tori?" Wait… I recognize that voice.

Before I can even finish my thought she appears. "Heather," I say breathlessly. She's wearing a beautiful red dress with flowers and lace lining. There's a velvet blue box in her hand, it's the long kind holding maybe a necklace or a watch. Her cheeks are three shades lighter than her fiery red hair. She heard everything Jade said. I can see it in her eyes, ten shades of somber that I've only ever seen once before, the last time we broke up.

"You heard?"

"I heard," she confirms. An awkward tension lags through the air as we both wonder what my decision will be. She doesn't want to ask and I can't answer but the inevitable is inevitable for a reason, it must come. "So what are you going to do?" Her voice is hoarse.

That's what I realize. I may love Jade and maybe we could've been amazing together. I used to doodle Mrs. Tori West in the margins and I would plan out our wedding, I'd be in white and she'd be in black. Now my mind has both Heather and Jade waiting for me at the end, shifting back and forth. I love Jade, I love Jade in ways I can't describe and in ways that will never fade but I can't break Heather's heart when I know I love her too. I'm with Heather now. I promised her when we got back together that I would work for us. We're together now. Heather and I deserve to have our full run. I owe her that much.

"I choose you Heather," I promise. I expect her eyes to brighten, for a smile to light her face, for her to kiss me, but none of it happens. Her eyes stay miserable and the frown doesn't leave. She just stands there in silence. "Heather?"

"Give me your wrist," she says quietly. I do. She lifts her arm and opens the box revealing the most beautiful bracelet I've ever seen: gold with a microphone charm on it. "I love you Tori."

"I love you too," I respond.

"I know you love me," she responds with a small, sad smile. "That doesn't change that you love Jade too."

"I don't," I swear. I do, but that doesn't mean that I'm choosing her.

"I was there when Jade stood and sang to you and I've been there every single date we've had," she looks into my eyes fiercely, daring me not to lie. I tried," she gulps, "to ignore the signs. I thought of you all the time when we were apart and I remembered the look on your face every single time you used to see me. It's not there anymore. When you saw Jade get up there and sing though, I saw it. I saw the glimmer of a smile that tells the whole world what your thinking. I used to be the one you wanted but I know I'm not anymore."

"You are the one I want—" I begin to argue.

"Tori, we both know it's true. We had our time together and it was," she chuckles, "one of the best times of my life, but it's up. You moved on while I was gone and that girl, singing and begging for you to be her girlfriend, is who you moved on to. I was just holding on to the memories and hoping things could go back to the way things were. But as S.E Hinton said, 'That was then, this is now.'"

"I still love you," I say helplessly. We both know it's over. There's nothing I can say to convince her and there's nothing I can say to convince myself.

"But you don't love me like somebody you want to be with, share a house with, come home and yell, "I'm home honey" too. That's Jade. She's the one you belong with now and I have to accept that, so do you."

Tears well up in both of our eyes. Heather was the first girl I was ever with. Heather was my first girl, my first time, and my first real love. That won't just disappear. I told her everything. She wasn't just my girlfriend. "You were my first love and my best friend."

"You were mine too," she swears. It's the ending of something. It's more than just a break-up. It's letting go of my past with Heather and moving on with Jade. It's acceptance and the loss of something that was once so magical. We hug for the last time. I just want to stay there forever, I'm not sure I'm ready to let go, but it has to end at some point. I let go.

Heather sniffles and makes a quick brush at her eyes, "Now go get her tiger, before you lose her for good."

"So I'll see you around?" I ask hopefully.

She doesn't respond. She just smiles one last time and walks away. Just like that she walks out the door and out of my life.

I walk back slowly to where Jade is, still processing what just happened. By the time I get there the entire cafeteria is buzzing with gossip. Voices grow hushed and fingers are pointed as I walk by. My eyes scan for Jade. This is what Heather wanted for me, the least I can do for her is this.

"Where's Jade?" I ask the blonde surfer, Eli.

"Last I saw she went to the bathroom, man, that was cold! Bitch deserves a taste of her own medicine."

"Shut up," I scowl at him. I run out of the cafeteria and race to the bathroom. I can hear the sounds of something shredding from outside and for a moment I hesitate. Am I sure about this? What if Jade won't take me now? What if I'm not ready for this, I literally JUST broke up with Heather. Then I hear something, something foreign that I've only heard once before. Jade was crying. All other fears and insecurities dissipated, I charged into the bathroom.

Jade was in there, a toilet paper machine ripped off the wall of one of the stalls being chewed up by scissors and tears, sitting sadly on the floor. As soon as I walked in she looked up, ready to yell at whoever had interrupted her sad song of heartbreak. Her eyes instantly softened when she saw it was me. "Tori? What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for you," I reply.

"Why?" She asks, continuing to cut angrily.

"Heather just broke up with me." Jade's head shoots up instantaneously. I can see a spark of hope flash through those majestic blues before it disappears, defeated by my previous actions. "Heather just ripped my heart out because of you, because she knows I still love you." Jade's eyes light up again. "I still love you," I state. "For some reason I still love you. I love your eyes, the danger you bring, your spontaneity, and your mood swings. I love everything about you. But just because I love you doesn't mean I'll be with you." Her face doesn't change, it's impassive, but her eyes darken once again. "I can't be with somebody who's going to hurt me all the time. I won't choose you, no matter how much I care for you, no matter how passionately I adore you, if I know that your just going to keep hurting me again and again. I have too much self-respect for that. How do I know you won't hurt me?" I had never been this direct in my previous relationship with Jade. I had forever been nervous, submissive, and too afraid that she'd disappear and I'd break. I know now that I'm strong. I will break if she hurts me again, but I also know that I'm strong enough to pick up the pieces and move on from her, once and for all.

Jade gets up slowly, dropping her scissors to the ground. She takes one step forward, "Last night I went on a date with Beck," she states. Why is she telling me this? Why does she tell me, not only something I already know, but something that will remind me of all the hurt in our relationship. She never said it but I always knew there was a part of her that still cared for Beck. His opinion still mattered to her, he was one of the reasons she would never come out with me. Is she going to reject me just to spite me for running away from her? Is this her way of telling me she's going to keep hurting me over and over again? "He told me he knew about us. He told me that he could tell from the way I looked at you, from the way I acted around you and the way you acted around me, that we were dating. He told me that he could tell I was in love with you." She takes another step forward as my breath hitches in my neck. "He asked me why I really asked him out when he knew all I wanted to be was with you." She takes another step forward.

I gulp but try to remain strong. I keep my poker face, "What did you say?"

"I told him that you scared me," she says. She takes another step forward. I notice her face. She's weak, she's vulnerable, and she's laying all of her cards out on the table.

"I scare you?"

"You scare me," she confirms. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in the world. You have the most perfect cheekbones and the silkiest hair and the most expressive chocolate brown eyes. You have the kindest heart I've ever encountered. You wouldn't dare hurt a fly, yet you've punctured my heart. I'm not worthy of you, but I try to be anyways. You scare me. You scare me that you're not real and that I'm just a pawn in your game." She takes a step forward. One more step and we'll be close enough to kiss.

"I never wanted to come out with you because I was afraid of what people would say and what people would think, but I was far more afraid that I would come out and you'd leave me stranded. You'd realize that you were too good for me. When I cheated on you with Moose I just wanted to regain my confidence, my feeling of superiority. I wanted to be better than you at something so I could prove that maybe, just maybe, I was worth you." She takes the last and final step. Her cool mint breath brushes my face and I close my eyes, indulging in the long missed smell.

"I've never wanted to hurt you. I promise with everything I have, I will never hurt you again. I will make all your days shine. I will make them shine," she chuckles. I laugh. "Choose me Tori, because I've already chosen you, and I don't think I'll ever choose anybody else."

I laugh. "You are worth me and so much more," I promise against her lips. "I. Choose. You."

"You choose me?" She asks with a smile that was so bright I knew that she would make all my days shine from now until the end of my days.

"Nobody else." Our lips meet and it's what's I've been missing for weeks. It's sweet but passionate. It's hard but gentle. It's daring but slow. It's a promise that Jade will never hurt me again. It's a promise that I choose her. It's the moment that sealed our fate.

**Basically the end of our story! There's one more chapter after this, an epilogue of sorts where we see them years later. I hope you guys loved this as much as I did. I'm so sorry that I sapified Jade so much. I think those bad boys with good hearts thing has been rubbing off on me far too much. I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

Signed, Sealed, Delivered

"Are you excited?" Cat asks, more exuberant than usual, which says something considering I didn't even think it was possible.

"I'm not sure excited is the word for it. I feel like I'm going to throw up," I remark nervously. I try to think of Jade, who whenever I think of her, always gives my stomach butterflies and my head peace of mind. It doesn't work. Imagining her beautiful, smiling face only makes me more high-strung than before. Oh god, that awful puking feeling in my stomach is getting worse. I clutch my stomach, hoping to prevent tarnishing this gorgeous dress with my breakfast.

"If you're going to throw-up do it over there," Trina says, motioning away from her.

"Thanks for the support," I gripe. She's not even paying attention anymore. She's gone back to fixing her hair.

"I felt the same way when I had to go through with this crazy ordeal," replied Cat delicately. The nervous feeling in my stomach dissipated as she pulled the dress around me.

"Really?" She nods hyper-actively. For a split second a wave of reassurance passes through me, but it disappears just as fast as I suddenly feel claustrophobic. "Did you also feel like the walls were closing in on you and the room was spinning?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh, no… Maybe you should sit down?"

"Yeah, maybe," I say taking heavy, panicking breaths as my hand gropes for a nearby chair.

"It's not even a big deal Tori, chill out," replies Trina flippantly. "You look as good as I do on a normal day, which is the best it's going to get for you. You'll be fine." I roll my eyes, but yet feel somehow comforted by her insulting compliment.

"Does anybody have a paper bag?"

**3G&AM**

"Damn Jade you look good," says Beck.

"Stop checking me out and zip me the fuck up," I chastise, turning around so he can properly close this dress.

"Tori's a lucky girl," he says. I feel his cool hands draw up my back with the zipper and I feel a sense of comfort run through me. He used to touch me like that all the time; in the more romantic sense, but in more recent years it'd become a platonic, comforting touch. The fact that he could reassure me with a simple hand and a few calming a word was the reason he was my best friend.

"So am I," I reply with a sigh of adoration. "Now quick finish zipping me up before the fucking orchestra plays without me!" He lets out a small chuckle as he finishes.

"Whew girl you look gorgeous," André howls as he walks into the room. He looks nice in the black suit. He looks classy.

"I better, this dress cost me a fortune." I look in the mirror, admiring the simple, one-sleeved, black velvet dress that flows down to the floor with an elegant train following behind. Tori was the one that convinced me it was perfect, but I won't deny that I thought it was pretty fucking awesome from the get-go. I had wanted to wear the dress from the Scissoring, but she objected heavily. She said I had to wear black, which would've been my second choice anyways, it was what she had always imagined and I couldn't say no to her beautiful face with those perfect high cheekbones.

"Any doubts?" Beck asks teasingly, but I can see the underlying seriousness in his eyes. He's asking if I want to run.

I think about it for a second. If I ran it would be easier. There'd still be an easy out for both of us. No big commitments. I wouldn't be tied down. I wouldn't have to come home every day to a loveless marriage and yell, "Honey, I'm home." Then I realize how absolutely stupid I'm being even considering that. I will love Tori, forever and always, and if it meant coming home and yelling, "Honey, I'm home," and eating an (awful) hand cooked meal from her I'd do it because if I could, I've give her the world. For now, I think well both be content though.

"No way dumbass," I reply, nudging him in the ribs.

"Good, then let's go get you married!" He replies.

**3G&AM**

"We're ready to go," says Cat, appearing alongside Trina. I can't believe we had to invite her to the wedding. I don't care if she's Tori's sister. I hate that bitch. She say's "fustrated" and she doesn't drink coffee. How can she even be human?

"Hey," says Tori, appearing from behind them. She looks beautiful, pale, but beautiful.

"Hey," I say, giving her a peck. "You're not going to back out on me are you?" Please don't. I love you too much. Don't break my heart.

"I would never," she promises sincerely. "Now let's get this ceremony started," she winks.

"Are you ready?" I ask Beck, turning towards Beck. This day has to be perfect. I won't let anything ruin her day, our day. Even though she's not here yet, bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress; I know she's watching meaning Beck can't fuck it up.

"Relax babe, I've got this," he promises before readjusting his coat one last time and cuing the music guy to start the song. Right as he starts singing he appears in front of the rest of the crowd filled with friends and close family members. Even my father decided to show up.

**Like a fool I went and stayed too long**

**Now I'm wondering if your love is still strong**

**Oh baby, here I am signed, sealed, delivered I'm yours!**

**Mmm**

Before going up to sing next Cat whispers in my ear, "Congratulations Jadey."

**Then that time I went and said goodbye**

**Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry**

**Ooh baby, here I am signed sealed delivered I'm yours**

Robbie joins in with her as the two lovebirds sing the chorus. I glance over at Tori, whose staring at the magic those two are making down the aisle that they had once shared before as well. She notices my stare and returns it with the loving smile that made my knees turn to jello in the first place. I lip-sync the chorus to her.

**Here I am baby**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours**

**You got my future in your hands**

**Here I am baby**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours!**

**You got my future in your hands**

**I've done a lot of foolish things**

**That I really didn't mean, didn't I?**

Smoothing his dreds, André steps up to the plate, eager to sing the next lines. Right before he goes on he sends Tori a wink and a chill and encouraging smile.

**Seen a lot of things in this old world**

**When I touch them, they mean nothing girl**

**Ooh baby, here I am signed, sealed, delivered I'm Yours**

**Ooh baby! You set my soul on fire**

**That's why I know you're my heart's only desire**

Now it's my turn. It's my turn to sing to the woman I absolutely adore with all my heart. It's my turn to sing to my purpose in this world, the only reason my life has any meaning any more, the reason I live for. It's my turn to say what can only be sung.

**Here I am baby**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours**

I do a turn, just to look at her face, and it's sparkling like diamonds. Her smile is up to her ears and she's staring at me like I'm the only person in the room and I'm returning that stare right back.

**(You got my future in your hands)**

**Here I am baby**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours**

**(You got my future in your hands)**

I arrive at the altar and look back at Tori as she dances down the aisle towards me in the most gorgeous white dress. I want to turn around and tell Beck he might need to call the paramedics because I think I'm having a heart attack just looking at her, but I can't seem to take my eyes off her long enough to do it.

**I've done a lot of foolish things that I really didn't mean**

**I can be a broken girl!**

**Put my future in your hands!**

**Here I am,**

**Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours**

**Here I am baby**

On the last two lines the music slows down until it's only her singing, her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls, making me go weak at the knees.

**Mmmmmmmmmm**

**Here I am babyyy**

The last note simmers out as she sends me that addicting smile of hers and the audience cheers and claps. It takes all my willpower not to make off, and out, with her right then and there.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these women in holy matrimony," begins the Priest. I notice Cat bouncing around eagerly on Tori's side as a bridesmaid, the guys are behind me, and I can't help but smile.

"I love you," Tori mouths to me. I smile and wonder how the hell I got so lucky. What did I do to deserve this beautiful creature in front of me, other than be completely and totally awesome of course?

"Do you two have you vows ready?" Oh yeah! I tune back into what the priest is saying.

"Yeah," Tori replies. She doesn't even pull out a piece of paper. She's got the whole thing memorized! Fuck! "I don't remember what day it was. It was long before you came out. I wanted to go on a date with you, but you were adamant. You were afraid people were going to see us." I know where this is going. I can't believe she's bringing this up. I smile like my life depends on it. Of course Vega would choose this moment to talk about in her vows. "I was disappointed. You offered to drive me home. On our way back you said we should grab a coffee. At that point I was kind of mad with you and I just wanted to go home and cry, but I said yes anywhere." I know the rest of the church is wondering where this is going, but the two of us know. "You went up to the counter and you ordered both of us coffee, a black with no sugar for you and a chai latte for me. You knew my order. You grabbed the drinks, took my wrist, and dragged me over to a table. You started talking to me. We talked about everything under the sun. We talked about all of the good times we'd had with our friends, we talked about us, you revealed things I'd never known about you, heck we even talked about politics. It was our first real conversation. Two hours later we were throwing out our coffees and I was positive that things couldn't get better. Then you asked me what I thought about our first date. That's when I realized I loved you," she promises. She stared straight into my eyes the whole time. Her vow was so perfect. If there was ever a doubt in my mind about marrying the woman in front of me, there wasn't anymore.

I hastily pull the piece of paper out of my bra in a rather unorthodox way, but hey, we're two women getting married in a church as we jam out to Stevie Wonder's "Signed, Sealed, Delivered," so there's nothing really orthodox about this marriage to begin with. "When we first met I hated you, with a burning passion," I started off. Tori, oddly enough, laughs. "I plotted a thousand ways for you to die. But then you were there for me when Beck dumped me, and you helped me produce my play by promising some crazy Asian woman the impossible. It was insane." I chuckled. "Every single time I was in trouble, you were the one there to fix me. You were the one there to pick up the pieces and put them back together. You took on the job that no one else would do. It wasn't until our little play date did I realize this as we sat there, slurping bowls of soup. I realized that it wouldn't really be so bad for if this were just a date, not a play date. I realized how much I would love it if that were true. You were there for me every time, no questions asked and nothing but a hug asked in return. I will be forever indebted to you for that. I can't imagine living a life without you Tori Vega. You are the only one for me. I'm only going to say this once so listen very, very closely. You have me completely, and utterly, whipped." Tori's eyes sparkles like the sun when I finish my speech. She grabs my hands and gives them a squeeze. I feel it all, everything she's thinking and everything's I'm feeling. I can feel the passion between us; memories zip by of all our times together. A hug, a touch, a wink, or a kiss, but the best times were when we just talked. I opened up to her about things I wouldn't usually tell a single soul, some things even Cat didn't know. As I stare into her eyes I see our life together, happily laid out, and that's where I'd like to stay forever. So when the priest asks me all those questions, I promise her, "I do."

The moment those sacred words escape her mouth I feel myself bursting with joy. Before the preacher can even say, "You may now kiss the bride," she's already in my arms, soft lips against mine with hands skimming up and down my sides.

"I love you," I murmur against her lips.

"I know," she says with a cute smile and a teasing voice.

"Do you love me back?"

"I do."

**This is the end of our journey you guys****. Therefore, you should make all my wildest dreams come true and review! I'd love it if I got up to 100 reviews on this story :) Tell me what you thought. Love it? Needs some work? Go throw this piece of shit in the cyber-trash?**

**I love doing an epilogue piece. I decided this because I started thinking about what I had said in a previous chapter about Jade wearing black as Tori walked down the aisle and I was like, "I have to write this." I rewrote Tori's vows three different times. I'm sorry if it didn't live up to your dreams, but I hope it did. This was inspired by Glee, a wedding I saw online where they danced down the aisle as well, and some random person online who said that they walk/danced down the aisle to Stevie Wonder's, "Signed, Sealed, Delivered." I hope you guys enjoyed tremendously. I'll be posting one more chapter to appreciate a couple of the people that deserve some credit for this too! I hope your wedding is as great, better in fact, than theirs. Man, don't we all wish a Jori wedding actually happened on the show? Haha!**

**Look out for some new stuff from me in the Glee genre since I've got a couple of ideas stirring in my head for them, but it might be awhile. I also still have that Pitch Perfect fic going on if you're interested. **


	13. Chapter 13: Thank You

Now, I know what you're thinking, what the fuck is this? The story has ended. It's complete. Well, I figured I have a few people to thank before I put a complete label on it and wrap this story up nice and neat with a bow.

First and foremost I have to thank AlphaTrion3145 because I was just looking through old PM's, making sure my memory wasn't bogus and AlphaTrion3145 is the one I have to thank for being the person to tell me about this challenge in the first place, and I realized how many conversation's we'd had and how much they helped me and inspired me and responded to me and they are probably the biggest contributor to this story and who I have to thank.

Screwyoureality: Of course I must thank them because they are the ones who created this challenge and so this story would be nothing without them.

Alex02: For being the first reviewer on this story

And then thanks to all of you that reviewed and followed and favorited and made this story possible. I'd be nothing without you, literally. You guys are the ones that push me to keep writing and to, for once, finish something I'm writing. I owe the world and more to you all! So thank you for putting in the time, the effort, the scrolling, and the clicks to make this all possible.


End file.
